


Instincts

by Muutus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Daniel, Alpha!Jihoon, Alpha!Jinyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat/rut, Hidden Omega, Jisung actually an omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Omega Verse, Omega!Jaehwan, Wanna One Ensemble - Freeform, alpha!Woojin, alpha!ong, beta!Guanlin, beta!Jisung, beta!Minhyun, minor Ong Seongwu/Kim Jaehwan, omega!Daehwi, omega!Jisung, omega!sungwoon, post-Produce101 season 2, wanna one - Freeform, wanna one go, wanna one omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: What Jisung didn’t know was that he would make it in the final line. Jisung thought that he’d give his all for his last chance to at least perform like an idol in their live stages and then go to military and seek a casual job after. No one else knows beside his company and his closed friends that he is actually an omega. Daniel didnt even know too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna one omega verse au. So, Happy valentines day <3
> 
> Since Guanlin is still young, im thinking of turning him as an alpha hahaha, but since Guanlin is not in the main ship, i think this idea might be useful on Guanlin stans and shippers more *Guanlin thought he is a beta all along until he woke up one day in rut* but he's underage still i dunno what to do to him. I also saw a manga called 'boku no omawarisan' and i want to make a nielsung version of it but thats like--downright plagiarism. So i would just recommend the manga instead-TAKE NOTE, THAT MANGA IS YAOI AND MORE THAN WHAT KPOP SHIPS LOOKS LIKE, UNDERAGE BE WARNED, IT MIGHT PASS AS BARA (MUSCLED MAN) SO LIGHT YAOI READERS BE WARNED TOO. ITS LIKE ITS RATED EXPLICIT ACTUALLY SO MAYBE IGNORE MY RECCOMMENDATION? Anyway, since this is an m-rated fic, i might as well recommend that manga here. idk if ratings would go up here, i planned on domestic a/b/o but since its omegaverse au, idk really.

Hi guys, this might be divided in chapters, anyway its Nielsung a/b/o where Jisung hid himself being an omega. Wanna one omegaverse au. Unbetaed as usual.

 

________________

 

Produce 101 cable television show became popular as the alpha, beta and omega trainees are all allowed to joined the show to fight for the eleven spots. At first, the show was mocked and involved in all sorts of controversy for allowing the alphas and omegas to co-exist in one dorm and program. The citizens are expecting a bloodbath, with all the mixing pheromones in one setting. Anyone would have thought that the idea was so ridiculous and crazy. It has even received a petition to cancel it out from the concerned organizations but it still booted and goes on. It had even opted for another season. And that created another mayhem because this time, the trainees will be all males. No one expected that they can be harmonized like a natural co-existing beings on one settings, episode after episode, the show is receiving more positivity and encouragement. It goes viral that the whole country with many citizens who was not even in kpop took notice of it and loved it. Another channel has even made another survival show like this and even got copied by another country, hoping for the very same result that Produce 101 gauged from the audiences.

There were a total of five alphas, three betas and three omegas who made it in the final line up. In some discussion thread in the internet, many expected that no betas would get in, or no omegas would get in or it would be full of alphas. But it didn’t go like that as the betas who made it can almost be categorized as an alpha and omega too with their star quality. The beta audience might have voted on that three who was lifting up their secondary genders proudly. There are more than omega voters that they did expect, must have been from the alphas and proud omega fans. The only thing they got right was that the center or the top one would be an alpha. But its not like they expected an alpha like Daniel.

Kang Daniel appealed to the audience with his cute smile but it didn’t escape the audience when Daniel shows how an alpha he can be on their live stages and such. They talked how prominent Daniel was, showing his alpha characteristics without being aware of it. At the first episodes, Daniel was seen acting cool and cute on stage and no one expected that he would explode his alphaness at the ‘Open up’ stage. That one sure causes a ruckus and solidify Daniel’s debut in the top eleven if not the top one. Daniel rises on the top still and prevailed on their last group performance as he took the heart of millions even if he’s not the center like on the ‘Open up’ stage. He didn’t actually need to be center, because attention would fall to him regardless. He’s also not demanding or even suggesting himself as a center and gave the position to others. He had the greed maybe, but his kindness took over and the audience didn’t fail to notice that. Any expectators and audiences would understand why and might fall to the same predicament of rooting for the baby alpha.

Park Jihoon was another alpha that took the heart of the audience for being cute despite his prominent gender. His face is out of this world as he looked like a God’s son with all the beauty and gorgeousness of his face. That wink definitely slayed whoever was watching that moment. Aside, from rapping like Daniel does, Jihoon excels in popping dance and beat boxing. His deep voice is so soothing that many had fell for it. Jihoon topped the ranking in the first episodes and never really got kicked out of top eleven. Despite being cute, Jihoon always says he wants to be manly, and that he was a man. That two sides of being Gemini also appealed to the ones who believes in horoscopes.

Lee Daehwi was a talented and intelligent omega at his young age. Daehwi appealed to the audience at the very first episode and they have known right away that the trainee was an omega. You can say that Daehwi is the most loved omega on the show. He has been known as the one who composed their song that is used in grading the trainees along with Woojin who made the choreo. That made the audience root for the young omega, proud like a parent, proud like an older sister, stanning like a bestfriend. Daehwi also became the center for nayana and received positive feedbacks for it. He had the greed for being center at first but later grew and realized better as the show goes.

Kim Jaehwan was another talented singer and an individual omega trainee. He appeared at a show before and even won it but he didn’t walk the flowery path as he would expect. Regardless, the omega kept training and practicing by himself and joined the survival show for another chance. The audience have known Jaehwan better in his screen times broadcasted on the show and his live stages, his psycho-laugh didn’t escape the eyes of the audience. If Jaehwan didn’t declared that he is an omega, they wouldn’t think that he is one. With a blessed talent that would equal to alphas and his passive presence like a beta, the audience have thought that he’s either an alpha or a beta. Some guessed that it is another perks of being a gemini like Jihoon.

Ong Seongwu was an alpha who also appealed at the first episodes, he still didn’t even do a thing other than displaying his face on the large screen and his star quality shook the trainees and mentors. He’s an alpha indeed. What more when he danced to freestyle, everyone was on fire. It is clear that Seongwu has a debut spot in top eleven already. He just cemented his spot as he proves himself in live stages. Aside from that, he has this personality that is naturally funny, along side with Jisung, the two was blessed with natural hilarious personality that made the audience laugh even if they were not trying to.

Park Woojin was another alpha. He is timid for an alpha as the audience have seen in the first episodes, he even explains that he isn’t normally like that but he cant grasp the social antenna at that time. He was on the same company as the omega Lee Daehwi and he was the one who choreographed their performance for the grading session. When it came to live stages, Woojin was seen like a different person. A complete flip when he danced and performed. He even rocked the stage with an eye patch on but its definitely his snaggle tooth that won over their hearts. As the show goes, Woojin appealed to the audience more and secured his spot late better than never.

Lai Guanlin was a young beta. He’s also a trainee with less than a year training period. But amidst that, Guanlin is tall, tallest of all in the top eleven even if he’s the youngest of them all. Being so young and handsome, he caught the attention of the audience. They rooted for the two chick trainee who performed an old and easy choreography from the views of the veteran dancers there as a normalcy. He grew as he learned and added on his experience by participating in the show. By his dominance in his physical features, many were in denial that the young trainee is not an alpha. Some fans still hoped as the beta is young and in that age, he might later come out as an alpha.

Yoon Jisung was another beta. He is the second oldest trainee that joined the show. He almost debuted for three times but all of it didn’t go as planned. In his age, he said that this survival show is his last attempt for the idol industry. But the audience saw how he is actually a good singer, his deep voice filled with emotion. Aside from that, he has a natural funny side without even trying that the audience found appealing. Every word he let out is golden. He is one of the most voted beta aside from Lai Guanlin and Hwang Minhyun but rather than the fans who voted Guanlin and Minhyun because they can pass as an alpha, most voted Jisung because he can pass as an omega as the trainees in the same show justified how caring and charming the beta is.

Hwang Minhyun was the other one of the three beta that got in. He was from an already debuted group NU’EST. The group did not do well in recent years and they decided to enter the show to prove what they got. Many internet discussion threads blamed it upon the group being an all-beta group, but NU’EST proved themselves right and succeeded in reclaiming their name. Many was shocked to find out that Minhyun is not an alpha, even his group mate Kang Dongho is not an alpha too which stirred the audience unto mess and they promised to debut even one of the beta members in. Minhyun was also known as Hwang emperor for choosing the members of his team who was unplanned becoming the Justice league team.

Bae Jinyoung was another young alpha who caught the attention of the audience early on, the hype died but Jinyoung recovered it on the last two episodes. He was shy and didn’t have the confidence at the first few episodes and the audience watched how he gained it throughout the show. Jinyoung has the talent that is still not fully discovered, and the audience rooted and cheered for him still. He has small face that is considered the norm for being an idol, defined features on his small face and his fine hair didn’t escape the expectators. The last group performance roared as his alphaness at such young age showed fiercely.

Ha Sungwoon was another omega. He also belonged and debuted to a group called Hotshot already and entered the show with his group mate Roh Taehyun to prove themselves again like NU’EST did. Unlike NU’EST who was a full-beta group, Hotshot was composed of three alphas and three omegas and many of the kpop fans before avoided the group because it seemed like it was a established mated scheme. They aren’t though and pushed through to survive the idol industry. Sungwoon showed how talented he was as a singer and dancer, even if he was last at the ranking, that spot was the golden spot filled with opportunities.

Many articles have been issued regarding the final line up and their secondary genders as they would dorm together like the season one version. An old article came up again as how an I.O.I. alpha member left the dorm because she is wary from the other alpha group mates that were instinctively fawning on her omega friend who was her supposed group mate too. Its not really as deep as mate and love though, its their instinct and bond from being an alpha and an omega. It ensues a great deal of co-existing in one place. But that loads of issues didn’t held back the Mnet to do another season again. Rather, they now became more organized and neat, they released an statement regarding knowing the omega’s heats and the alpha’s rut schedules and has installed five heat/rut room for the alphas and omegas. There was not much difference of a heat/rut room from a normal room, its just that the room was sealed shut for pheromones not to escape, the ventilation's go far to the underground for the smell not to accidentally trigger an omega or an alpha like how was it installed in the near clinics and large hospitals. The heat/rut room had the needed medicine, intakes and various things that is needed for both of their cycle. The said heats and ruts schedule was not shared to the public though as it may cause more trouble.

Alphas had the rut three times a year and the omegas had it four times a year which put Yoon Jisung into demise. Because Jisung was not a beta but was an omega. He just got lucky because he had the heat early in january for the first three months and on the first week of april where the trainees almost got lessen from what it is originally. Jisung’s relative doctor who knew his actual gender gave him a medicine that is needed to be taken daily to avoid pheromonal issue. He took the medicine for six months daily for him not to be discovered. Side effects are amplified heat on his remaining third and fourth heat which begins from July to September and October to December. The limits were three months to six months, six months being the max usage of the medicine. The medicine is costly but is not popular because after the intake regardless of how many days you have took it, you cant take any other strong heat suppressant for a year. You can take some mild suppressants assuming you wont really intertwine your pheromones on a crowd or close alphas. Jisung knew that all along. What Jisung didn’t know was that he would make it in the final line. Jisung thought that he’d give his all for his last chance to at least perform like an idol in their live stages and then go to military and seek a casual job after. 

There are five alphas on their dorm and on close contact too. Jisung definitely need a stronger heat suppressant but is strongly advised by his doctor not to take it. Beside a side effect on his health and his cycle, his pheromones might explode uncontrollably so Jisung cannot take one. He is at least given a list of symptoms that can indicate the start of his heat without noticing too early. The thought of confessing his actual gender is buried deep inside his mind because Jisung cant. By the hate comments he got on the middle of the show, Jisung cant afford to take another hate stride and being guilty and sorry for his own state. He cant feel weaker than he already is. Because after all, he deceived them all the time and made it to the final line up. Even Daniel didn’t know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you saying? Jisung-hyung’s a beta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.

_________________

 

Jisung remember the first time when he watched an idol performing live near his high school. How he wants to be one and avoided it. His dreams flew away when he presented as an omega at the age of fifteen. He wants to be an idol, he want his dream to come true. Jisung entered college and focused on his studies instead.

It didn’t go as he planned though because he knows what was that spot that is missing on his heart. As per his friends and sister’s encouragement, he aimed to be one albeit quite late. He became a trainee in his 20’s in the middle of his college.

The company Jisung applied unto was reluctant at first for accepting an omega, but he later have been approved to enter. Not everyone needs to know that he is an omega, but the company needs to. Its quite unethical to ask a person’s gender directly, because its rude and its not like they wont know, close acquaintances would have realize by their smell eventually. 

Alphas smelled strong and intimidating, Omegas smelled good and intoxicating, Betas smelled like home and sometimes strong or sweet. Mostly, only the omegas are using scent blockers. Some alphas do too, to stop causing fuss especially when theyre on crowded places. The scent blockers didn’t really have side effects to the health of the users. Its only job is to mix with the user’s emitted pheromones, conditioned for both alphas and omegas to smell like a beta. But regardless of the harmless effect, almost half the whole population agreed that the scent blockers are irritating. Some alphas are sensitive to their smell and is getting agitated when theyre not smelling what they should have been. Even the betas are agitated when what they smell are devoid of the alphas and omegas’ smell. The other half of the population can adapt to any smell they encounter. The irritation is prevalent on the newly presented teenagers, its fifty-fifty that they would grow out or stay the same with that irritation. It depends on their surroundings really because if they’d grow with an alphas and omegas unto their family, or plenty of omegas and alphas on their classroom, school and village, they’d definitely hate the scent blockers because of getting used to the various smells throughout their life. So mostly didn’t actually use the scent blockers.

Scent blocker and smell blocker are different. Scent blocker is used to make the user’s pheromone akin to smell like a beta while smell blocker is used to prevent the user for distinguishing a person’s smell. Scent blocker is a patch where the user is advised to place it on the neck or near, on the back rather, for it to not be visible in the eyes of the other people. It would emit a harmless chemical that is mixing with the user’s pheromone to make it smell like a beta. But it would only last for twelve hours and that means they need to change it at least twice a day. Smell blocker was another harmless product that aimed to help but can cause more trouble for the users if luck didn’t play on their side. It is a pill that is safe to drink for everyday and is consumed by the users to disable a certain part of their smell recognition for the other genders. It is used by Alphas for restraining themselves on behaving wildly on the catch of an omega’s scent. Most omegas used it for not recognizing the smell of an alpha and helplessly bonding or submitting to them. Even betas used it too for them not to be affected by the alpha’s and omega’s smell, while theyre not affected by the alphas and omegas usual smell, severe heat and rut can pull them into lusting state too. Betas didn’t have the mating period but that doesn’t mean they don’t have sexual urges, exposure to a strong heat and rut can pull them to a horny state varied on how long they are exposed to it. The smell blocker pills needs to be taken thrice a day or every eight hours. There are high class smell blocker pills that can be taken just once a day but of course it cost more than the average smell blocker pills that the government offered.

There was also a collar that is an item for an omega since there are some cases of alphas trying to forcibly submit an omega to their selves and mark them. But almost only popular, conscious or endangered omegas wear them. Alphas can mark and claim an omega by biting them. They can bite as many as they want but that won’t really happen at all. It is an alpha’s nature to be devoted to just one person, too much that they can be easily provoked by jealousy. If the bite mark isn’t a clue, then their behaviour can vouch how possessive they become. Omegas can also mark the alphas but that is after the alpha stake his claim. It is supposed to be put around the neck near the omega’s scent glands where alphas brand their mark. The marking would be possible for anywhere on the body actually but that would defeat the purpose of claiming. Bite marks are given to claim the omega and at the same time to declare, boast, and fends off any pursuer. Betas with their lack of heat/rut also cant mark or be marked.

Jisung learned how hard it is to be a trainee. How he needs to juggle between school, training, cycle, diet and part-time job on the first year of being a trainee. His heat cycles since the age of fifteen passed on normally. He had the wet dreams and the want for an alpha like every omega experienced. He struggled to carry on with the help of a constant popular pornification of rutting alpha and an on heat omega. That was the only thing that helped him drown on his heat with sometimes recalling his two friends. Jisung did not intend to use his friends but that two was both an alpha and they were the closest thing related to an ‘alpha’ that his heat would have lusted unto. He didn’t try his chance at pursuing any of the two because there are already many omegas fawning to them who was definitely better than him. Jisung did not know the smell of an alpha other than those two friends of him because he started using smell blocker pills. He devoted and forced himself on the routine because he got afraid from himself one time he followed an alpha because the smell blocker pill he drank passed the time limit. Thankfully, he’s not on heat so he regained being rational after sometime of chasing.

Jisung thought that everything would go okay until he got called in on their company’s office one afternoon. Jisung entered the room and found their manager’s seat empty but there’s a teenager there on the visitor’s chair. He said that it was a teenager because of his high school uniform. That high school boy stood up and walked to him. Jisung didnt know that the teenager would walk so close to him to smell him out. He didn’t know how he’d react, he got flustered anyway because that was such a bold act and he tried to push the kid away from his neck. He then heard a growl, a low rumble. Jisung’s heart sped up and despite being scared; he slowly looked to the eyes of the kid who seems like an alpha. The high school kid who was on the same height as him is boring his stare on him and eventually pushed him down the ground. Jisung panicked but crossed him arm on his neck with his palm covering the nape with his tight messy laced fingers. The high school kid was trying to untangle his hands around his neck when the door opened. The manager walked in on the scene and dropped his glass of coffee. The high school kid stared on the manager and growled. But the manager has a big build; he successfully smacked the kid to make him lose consciousness. He later asked Jisung if he got bitten or anything but Jisung answered that he managed to protect himself.

The manager then apologizes to him as he admitted that the kid was his son and was sent there to the office because his son just presented as an alpha. The manager said that it was his careless mistake for not remembering that Jisung was an omega. He begged Jisung not to sue or talk about it to the public. Jisung didn’t, he just instead decided to leave the company. By the manager’s assistance, he recommended him at a company he knows and advised him to talk about his gender to the manager there to hide it or something, the referred company is said to have full of betas and maybe omegas. Jisung took the offer anyway and moved to his new company.

As per safety, Jisung took smell blocker pills once or twice a day. But he didn’t expect to meet the newly presented alpha who was still sensitive to smell and can distinguish his actual gender right there. He didn’t smell out that the high school kid was an alpha so he didn’t run and the least he could do is cover his neck. 

Jisung had talked with his new agency he is in and told about what happened with him on his past agency asking them if he can keep it a secret that he is an omega. There wont be really any secrets when the truth is just one smell away, his closest friends would knew after years that Jisung was an omega, but at least, he tried to be cautious. His sister saying that maybe it is better to not expose Jisung as an omega for his own safety.

Jisung’s sister thought that it would be good for Jisung if he’s not gaining attention for being an omega. Every omega is alluring, if it wasn’t because of their personality, then it is because of their primitive smell. His sister reminding Jisung every time to not look down upon himself because he didn’t know what kind of effect he was making, coming from herself who was an alpha. His sister even said that if it wasn’t for Jisung’s similar and familial smell like her own, she’d probably go for Jisung.

 

____________

 

A brewing trouble came in his way when three and a half years later, an alpha enters the company in the name of Kang Daniel. He got wary at first but the alpha’s presence didn’t really irritate Jisung. He reckoned it was because of the alpha’s bright smile. 

Kang Daniel’s figure is definitely an alpha’s. Jisung thought it would be the end of him but the alpha did not even notice that he was an omega. Daniel just like snuggles and closeness as a person and not an alpha, Jisung thoughts. Jisung tried to not drink a smell blocker pill one day to smell Daniel out but it turns out Daniel was using a scent blocker. He just laughed it out and let it go as he abandoned that idea. Jisung’s two alpha friends was erased on his mind and now replaced by a certain dog-like alpha. He swear he’s not thinking of Daniel on purpose, its just that Daniel was an alpha and his curiosity intensifies when he is nearing his heat. Of course Jisung just cant ask Daniel to remove the scent blocker patch so he gave up on the idea.

He is thankful though because the alpha didn’t realize that he is an omega.

Until one night where Jisung didn’t use a scent blocker patch because it was night time already but took smell blocker pill because a new trainee who was an alpha too became his roommate. Jaehan’s smell was still lingering on the bed beside him. Because of Daniel’s arrival, Jisung got less wary of the new trainee and calmed himself down when he learned that Jaehan is an alpha. He got relieved when he knows that Jaehan was also using scent blocker patches and drink smell blocker pills too as a daily routine and healthy habit. Jisung didn’t expect Daniel to burst in on their room that night.

“Jisung-hyung, why do you smell s-so, so good?” Daniel said as he back hugged Jisung and run his nose on the omega’s neck with his eyes closed

Jisung froze and internally panicked. He was just standing in front of his cabinet while rummaging for a comb and then Daniel pounced on him. It was the doom day, Jisung thought. Daniel would definitely know that he was actually an omega and he’d be angry at Jisung for hiding the truth despite being friends for a year already.

“Why do you smell like this Jisung hyung?” Daniel again said as he turned to the other side of Jisung’s neck as he smelled and rubbed it too

Jisung waited for the truth to come out of Daniel’s own mouth. He just closed his eyes and hoped Daniel wont resent him that deeply for deceiving the alpha. Jisung had his reasons of course but a year of friendship is too much not to actually confide. Jisung knows he abused the trust of the alpha. He waited. He waited and waited. But Daniel didn’t speak anything after his last question. Jisung could hear small grunts and groans since earlier and he thought that it would turn angry but the sound stays low. Jisung felt a hard on that was right on his butt crack because of their height difference. Jisung’s eye opened.

“N-niel ah..” Jisung spoke at last when Daniel’s sniffing turned into kiss and licking Jisung’s neck.

Daniel opened his hazy eyes slowly and backed away three feet away from Jisung as he regained his sense. Jisung turned around to look at the alpha. Daniel looked shocked as Jisung for a moment before the alpha averted his gaze. Jisung watched Daniel squirm; obvious blush on his cheeks and neck as he rubbed his neck while his other hand is getting restless on his hips. The erection is still there which made the situation a bit awkward.

“I-im..—sorry Jisung-hyung.. I uhh.. t-the smell.. your smell—w-why was your smell like that?” Daniel said as he tried to explain himself incoherently and vaguely while still averting his eyes on the side.

Jisung opened his mouth but no words came out. Daniel then looked to him and its Jisung turn to look away “I—erm I got exposed. Earlier. Theres this new drama that made us bawl our eyes out and my sister hugged me for a long time—not, not my sister, I mean my mother—they—she must have amplified my smell.”

Jisung didn’t have the courage to admit, not with their current situation. He instead lied although he almost slipped because Daniel knew that his sister was an alpha. Such event didn’t happen on their home earlier. They just got back to their dorm from the New Year holidays. Jisung thought he’ll be the only one there since theres still a day left but it looks like Daniel is already there. It seems Daniel was here earlier than him with the looks of his loose shirt and jersey shorts.

“Oh—uhh—I’m” Daniel looked at his erection and looked sideward again “Sorry. You smelled.. really really good and I uhh l-liked it, but yeah youre a beta, I know.” Daniel said

Jisung didn’t speak back. He restrained himself from speaking because he might say he is an omega. Daniel just said he liked the smell which is actually his own smell and he knows that somewhere on the back of his mind, Jisung scolded himself for taking the smell blocker pill and not the other way around. With Daniel’s state right now, Jisung want to smell the alpha too.

“Can—can I borrow a pill? Smell blocker pills, I mean. I.. I accidentally left mine on my home, I’d g-give it back tomorrow.. Also patches.. I forgot both.” Daniel said again when Jisung didn’t reply

Jisung woke up from his trance and he turned to his cabinet to get what Daniel requested. He gave it to Daniel without saying anything.

Daniel bowed to Jisung and said “I’m really sorry Hyung” before he bolted out of the room

From that moment, Daniel prevailed on Jisung’s mind every incoming heat. He hated that part of him but his hate is not enough to stop him from lusting over the alpha, every heats.

 

_______________

 

Another year later.

“Jisung hyung, you really smelled good.” Daniel said as he snuggles on Jisung’s neck while they were watching a movie as their New Year celebration. Jinwoo, Jaehan and Taewoong on the other bed were averting their eyes to the movie back to the snuggling alpha from time to time. 

Jisung remembers the time where he got awkward with Daniel on the first month, prior to the events that happened last year. They got back to normalcy after anyway, with Daniel adding sniffing and snuggling as his developing habit. Daniel would try staying near him as close to his neck and would smell his hyung out. Jisung learned that Daniel can smell him out even with the use of scent blockers if Daniel stayed too long on his neck to catch his pheromone before it mixed with the scent blocker’s chemical. Jisung let Daniel do as he pleased as he got used to the constant snuggling.

Jinwoo and Taewoong already knew that Jisung was an omega. Even Jaehan who was another alpha have known after the three months he got in. What they cant believe was that Daniel still didn’t realized. 

“Ha-ha-I’m not, stop it.” Jisung said and was nervously pushing himself away from Daniel’s embrace.

They would join a survival show next month. Jisung thought he was waiting too long in the idol industry and that maybe he needs to give up. They talked to their company’s manager and had been granted permission. The manager was surprised when he learned that Daniel didn’t know that he was an omega but Jaehan did. He was advised by the manager after, not to reveal it to Daniel or wait until after the show. Which leads Jisung to enter Produce 101 as a beta. He need to say his true gender though, Some of the staff knew it and decided to respect the omega for hiding his identity.

“Daniel.. uhh you know what an omega smelled alike right?”Jinwoo started

They thought it was the time to tell Daniel the truth if he wont realize it himself. They’d been advised not to, but they think its somewhat cruel. 

“Well.. my omega classmates before were all using scent blockers because many of them are omegas and was prone from alpha attacks so I don’t know. But I stopped using smell blocker for almost a year already. Maybe I had smelled a glimpse of it on the crowded places though, because sometimes, something fragrant stood out.” Daniel said while pulling back Jisung’s waist to his lap. Jisung got taken aback and that made Daniel successful in pulling him back. The other three stared to each other, silently debating who would explain to Daniel then.

“Uhh.. You know, Jisung.. He’s a.. uhh” Jinwoo volunteered and tried to explain as picked a piece of popcorn through the bowl and threw it back, doing the act repeatedly.

“Shut up Jinwoo, Daniel, what would you do if Jisung is an omega?” Taewoong took the lead as he took away the bowl of popcorn from Jinwoo’s front and placed it in front of him, eating one in the process and asked an ‘if’ scenario. 

Daniel stopped moving as what he heard sinked unto his head.

Jisung cant see what Daniel looked like at that moment but the three definitely witnessed how Daniel wetted and licked his upper and lower teeth with his tongue as his eyes travelled to Jisung’s neck “What are you saying? Jisung-hyung’s a beta.” Daniel said

“Actually I’m—“ Jisung said. “STOP!” “FUCKING STOP RIGHT THERE.” The three tangled their words and Jisung didn’t know who were the two that actually yelled.

Jisung just stayed quiet then and Daniel eyed them. “You know Daniel, Jisung still didn’t have breakfast or neither are we, maknae, go buy us some food.” Taewoong suddenly said, jumping from the bed and leaving a kneeling Jinwoo there. Jaehan is on the process of letting his feet dangle down the bed as his initial plan of jumping got debunked.

“Didnt you said you already had earlier? And we are watching a movie.” Daniel protested

“Shut up, go buy us some food from Jisoo’s restaurant.” Taewoong said as he threw his wallet to Daniel

“Eh? That restaurant has a long line most of the time..” Daniel wailed

“Don’t use your alpha on us maknae.” Jaehan reminded and Daniel backed down from his brewing dominance.

Daniel unwillingly left the room and do as the hyungs said.

“What are you guys doing?” Jisung finally said when Daniel locked the door

“You idiot, I mean you are not, but you cant say to Daniel that youre an omega, hyung.” Jaehan said

“You definitely cant.” Taewoong agrees

Jisung stared at them in confusion “Why I cant? I think Daniel deserves to know now.. we are friends for a long time and I keep deceiving him for what I am.”

“Because you didn’t see his face earlier hyung, Do you know? We just asked what he’d do if youre an omega and he stared to your neck like he’s ready to bite it.” Taewoong said

“I think Daniel would definitely bite you right there if you confessed the truth.” Jinwoo added

Jisung didn’t speak at first, he knows what a bite would do, and as an aspiring trainee, a bite mark or bond mark is a big no-no. Well, they still had an option to hide the bite mark somewhere but that defeats the purpose of claiming. That would sure riled up an alpha who hid his claim.“Are you joking? I know im an omega but why would Daniel bite me, is he that desperate for an omega?” Jisung said as he tried to defend Daniel

“Listen hyung, Youre not just an omega, stop using scent blockers and you’ll see, wait—don’t. I sometimes wake up by night from smelling your pheromones, good thing I’m on a dose of smell blockers too. All omegas have this divine smell on them, and youre not exempted from that hyung, plus youre good looking and caring. That face of yours, alphas would fight for you.” Jaehan said.

Jisung got shocked by the confession of his alpha friend. Jisung didn’t think too much from the bite marking and mating that most people were interested into. He had a dream. Albeit a hopeless one but Jisung didn’t think far from it. He thought if it’s because of his constant use of scent blockers and smell blockers that he lived like a beta. He only felt that he is actually an omega when he has his heats. He didn’t wonder and wished for a long lasting bond when he cant even grasp his dream. He remembers himself saying he would try if he at least debuted but debut isn’t even reachable by hands.

“Okay, if you really want to admit it to Daniel, then at least wait for the survival show we joined to end like how the manager advised us. I don’t think we can afford to be distracted in our performance practice for the show right now if Daniel took it differently.” Taewoong said as he broke the prolonging silence

“..Okay.” Jisung agreed “After produce 101 then.”

“Ahh, I cant believe that the manager noticed it but we didn’t.” Jinwoo recklessly muttered.

 

_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scent blocker patches - is used to make the user’s pheromone akin to smell like a beta. Scent blocker is a patch where the user is advised to place it on the neck or near, on the back rather, for it to not be visible in the eyes of the other people. It would emit a harmless chemical that is mixing with the user’s pheromone to make it smell like a beta. But it would only last for twelve hours and that means they need to change it at least twice a day.
> 
> Smell blocker pills - is used to prevent the user for distinguishing a person’s smell. It is a pill consumed by the users to disable a certain part of their smell recognition for the other genders. It is used by Alphas for restraining themselves on behaving wildly on the catch of an omega’s scent. Most omegas used it for not recognizing the smell of an alpha and helplessly bonding or submitting to them. Even betas used it too for them not to be affected by the alpha’s and omega’s smell, while theyre not affected by the alphas and omegas usual smell, severe heat and rut can pull them into lusting state too. The smell blocker pills needs to be taken thrice a day or every eight hours. There are high class smell blocker pills that can be taken just once a day but it cost more than the average smell blocker pills.
> 
> Collar - is an item for an omega since there are some cases of alphas trying to forcibly submit an omega to their selves and mark them. But almost only popular, conscious or endangered omegas wear them. It is supposed to be put around the neck near the omega’s scent glands where alphas brand their mark. The marking would be possible for anywhere on the body actually but that would defeat the purpose of claiming.
> 
> Guide copied from above. Tried to make it lesser. I dunno why I tend and clear the AU's grounds and explain it when doing AU's hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t courting Jisung, he did not think that far nor see his own action like that. And he’s not planning on doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I forgot to mention that this omegaverse is not the usual population like: out of 15  
> Alpha=4  
> Beta=9  
> Omega=2  
> Its all equal here in this au: out of 15  
> Alpha=5  
> Beta=5  
> Omega=5  
> Because the lack of omegas in normal/usual/true omegaverse au would definitely trigger and make the alpha behave like ‘all out war’ to obtain an omega. That’s not the case if you just focused on the alpha and omega main characters, but involving the whole community, citizens, idol and media entertainment with few omegas would result to thriller bloodbath with almost murdering sideline. I don’t want to go that way. So I equalled it all to calm the wild community a bit, after all, idols are exposed to many people.

___________

 

Daniel was happy that they had given a chance to participate on produce 101. He didn’t have expectations though. He’s not that handsome; let’s say his looks are average. He has that wide shoulder and abs but that’s not really new, he expects the other contestants to have his feature too with some other perks nearing to perfection. He’s not worrying too much for himself because he’s on the verge of giving up training to be an idol too. What he is worried about is his hyung, Yoon Jisung. His hyung trained so long that he wanted to debut him instead. Daniel thinks Jisung deserve a spot in the top eleven and hoped for the best. 

Daniel did not expect for a full-idol-training session. The first season was easier. From the very first day, they started training like a Spartan. They were categorized to ranks to even make it easier how to teach them all. They were given a chance in take two to improve their ranks and he moves to A class. Despite how busy he became in teaching them nayana choreography, he didn’t fail to regroup and cheer up his co-trainees in mmo. 

Another thing he didn’t expect was that he would need to separate to Jisung more often. His hyung was as busy as him to learn the Nayana steps, he volunteered to teach him solely but Jisung insist that Daniel’s class need him more. He cant even get a full hour alone with his hyung. And that means he cant take his time sniffing and rubbing his scent on his hyung’s neck. He got used to the routine of smelling out his hyung for almost a year already, he vaguely thought.

He remembers the night he woke up and he got pulled to Jisung and Jaehan’s room. Because something or someone smelled enticing there. Only to know that the alluring smell was from his Jisung-hyung. Their room’s door was open and it gave Daniel more time to figure out if the smell was really coming out from him. He took advantage of the open door and approached his hyung there.

He likes it. Jisung’s smell that is. The first time he caught it, He wants it. He remembers how he lose himself on the fragrant that he almost mated with Jisung. We’ll he won’t call it mating since its not really consensual, he didn’t know if Jisung was feeling the same that time and they didn’t really go that far. But who knows maybe his hyung will give his consent if he asked. He ponders on his thought that maybe Jisung would have agreed back then until the alarm they set for break rang.

“Okay, times up, we go from start again.” Daniel said as he cue the beginning of practice

Daniel pushed back his thoughts of Jisung hyung. Breaks are for concentrating and relaxing but his mind always finds its way to think of his hyung. He must be so deprived that he’s on withdrawal, he jokes to himself. He ended up laughing and his class mates ended up staring to him again, some would ask why and some got used to his habits. Well either way, he said its ‘nothing’. 

 

___________

 

Another break for the day, lunch break, thirty minutes tops. Daniel goes to cafeteria and searched for Jisung. He saw his hyung who was already eating something with some other trainee. He walked to them and sat beside Jisung nonetheless.

“Hyung.” Daniel said as he sat and place his head unto his hyung’s shoulder “Why sandwiches?” He looked to the trainee on their front and smiled at him briefly before turning his eyes to the plate of sandwiches.

“Well I can’t eat too much, I still need to practice the choreography—I mean I need to move more often so.” Jisung said after he swallowed

Jisung gave the sandwich another bite and Daniel suddenly had an appetite for sandwich more than his own meal.

“Hyung, give me that.” Jisung looked to Daniel and stopped his chewing to feed Daniel the sandwich but the younger swat it 

“Not that.” Daniel lifted his head up and cupped Jisung’s cheek. His thumb landed on the side of Jisung’s lips and he pushed it inside as he pressed on Jisung’s lower canine to open his mouth

“I mean this.” Daniel said before putting his tongue inside Jisung’s mouth, carefully extracting the piece inside. Given that its all saliva and its slimy, Daniel pushed harder and shifted his head to angle his tongue closer to the piece. Jisung who was not moving at that moment made it harder for Daniel because Jisung was not pushing the piece of food out. It almost took a minute for Daniel to get that sandwich piece and he swallowed it fast after obtaining it.

“I want more.” Daniel said as licked his lips and eyed Jisung’s mouth

His hyung was mesmerized. He saw the blush that crept onto Jisung’s ears and cheeks. Daniel wants to laugh because his hyung looked dumbfounded but he cant. Its because his hyung also looked like alluring and he’s trying to stay reasonable not to push Jisung down on the table like the trainees on the far right of the cafeteria. Jisung turned his head on the other trainee then he looked around and caught some onlookers. His Jisung hyung is obviously embarrassed to the trainee with their table and to the other trainee on the tables near them.

Kang Daniel mimics his hyung and roamed his eyes around and the onlookers averted their gazes. He looked back to Jisung and asked “Why are you embarrassed hyung? Look at that table theyre totally worse than what—“ “OKAY. Don’t speak anymore, my sandwich is all yours okay?” Jisung said as he stopped Daniel from speaking and shoved his plates of sandwich on Daniel’s front

“But I don’t want sandwich.” Daniel said and the trainee in the name of Jeong Si Hyun on their front choked. Jisung covered his face, he never retorted to Daniel what is it that he wanted if not the sandwich. 

Daniel realized that his interest for that sandwich vanished and replaced by the sudden intimacy between them. He didn’t clear that up anyway. It kind of heated his stomach but he ignored the burning sensation. They definitely got some attention towards them but it’s not because of that pda. Jihoon and Baejin’s taunting near their table were even more prominent while woojin snarling to them with his low voice, keeping the omega, Daehwi, to his side. Hyunbin was basically making out with Roh Taehyun on the other side; the omega was pinned to the table. Sewoon and Hwiseung are engaging Jaehwan into mild conversation. Some betas surround the alpha Ong Seongwu while eating with the NUES’T members. That group of trainees was definitely more noticeable that a minute of what they did.

All the participating trainees were banned from using patches and pills. Yes, the patches and pills are good and healthy habit. But only if they did all the time until they aged to seventy or more. It is good to use, to stay functional through the complex cycle but it has one critical problem. Getting used to the community devoid of smell is like being a newborn baby who don’t know what the second gender’s smell feels like. Just one day that they forgot to take a pill or patches would astoundingly impact their life. They would interact with a hundred other trainees and if they got used to no-smell community and they go home to their usual surrounding full of smell, there is a big probability of lashing out like a newly presented teenager. The alphas and omegas that would go in their cycle in the span of the show will be also agitated at such community devoid of smell and an accidental leak of pheromones might spell disaster because of intolerant situation. That’s why everyone is banned on using it.

Daniel caught someone who was still looking on their table, after all many was curious why he was going for the beta when there are omegas just meters away from him. Even Jonghyun asked him some time why he was courting Jisung. He wasn’t courting Jisung, he did not think that far nor see his own action like that. And he’s not planning on doing so.

Daniel knew that he is a full pledge alpha, and it would be hard to choose a beta. Alphas and omegas are basically made for each other, they react to each other cycle and furthermore, he can’t mark a beta. That means he’ll go anxious and paranoid most of the time because he didn’t claim his partner. What’s more? He might chase an omega despite having a partner because their nature knows what best for them, disregarding any thought about the situation.

Or so Daniel tried to repeatedly remind himself. 

Daniel came close to Jisung again, obviously sniffing the beta. He stayed on that juncture within his calculated time. Its weird because, usually he would catch a bit of Jisung’s scent. He’s been doing that for months but when they entered the survival show, he noticed how he cant smell anything from Jisung at all.

“Hyung, why is it that you don’t have a scent again?” Daniel said still leaning to his hyung’s neck

“Why would I have? I’m a beta, sometimes we don’t smell like anything. Just eat your food already Niel-ah”

Daniel looked to Jisung’s eye and the latter avoided it. His hyung is lying, Daniel knew better than anyone else that Jisung had a smell. And he’s familiar with it well enough because ever since he got winds of it, he stopped his dose of smell blocker pills. He’ll take any moment that he can excuse just to snuggle with the beta.

Jisung is a good beta, a good person. From his thoughts to his actions, Daniel respected his hyung even if they say alphas are dominants. He already made a mistake of defiling Jisung once, turns out that the smell was not his. He still ended up with a week of wet dreams with a certain beta lying on his bed. And that made Daniel conscious of their encounters, his hyung noticed that he was uncomfortable still so he avoided Daniel too for the sake of Daniel’s peace of mind. He tried to avoid his hyung, to forget that intoxicating smell that his mind treacherously remembered.

 

It didn’t goes how he wanted it too, because eventually back then, the pile up of their lack of contact and interaction was irritating Daniel the longer it goes. So he didn’t last long, it just taken more than a month for them to bump on the door to the practice room and Daniel cant help but pull Jisung towards him. Placing his nose to Jisung’s scent glands like he needed it to breathe. He cant smell it. Of course, because Jisung’s a beta and that heightened smell from before was just amplified pheromone. He didn’t care. He rubbed his scent to the beta, to both his scent glands on his neck. Even his hyung’s wrist and ankles didn’t escape so Jisung slumped to the wall beside the door because of Daniel’s pathetic over-scentmarking. When Daniel thought that his smell covered the beta’s body, he slowed down, snuggled and settled his nose on Jisung’s neck. Jisung’s smooth, fair and unmarked nape looked inviting to the alpha. He tried to lick his hyung’s scent gland and he noticed how his hyung shivered so he looked unto the beta’s eye. Daniel was bewildered on how Jisung flushed and was gazing to his own eyes. Jisung’s head was tilted up because of what he was doing to the beta’s neck. Daniel was so sure that his breath hitched and that it was audible. Jisung’s expression right then was a sin. Fuckable. If Daniel would put it in one word, Jisung’s face screams fuckable. They ended up jerking off each other on the same place. Daniel thought that was the the most intense part but he started smelling back that divine scent from Jisung, he grabbed Jisung’s head closer by his untainted right hand as he sniffed his hyung’s neck. It’s the same smell, Daniel somewhat thought that Jisung’s smell heightened because they just jerked off. He didn’t think much of it or rather, he can’t. He focused on kissing and lapping his hyung’s neck. It emitted more of that divine smell and Daniel realized how he was hard again. Daniel was about to ask Jisung for more, when he looked at his hyung’s face. Jisung passed out. Letting Jisung rest was the right thing to do but Daniel fought his want tremendously on doing that. It was hard staying sane and mundane while he still has a raging boner, but he managed to tuck in Jisung in his own bed, cleaned his crotch and changed the tee. He also cleaned their mess at the entrance of the practice room. All that time, his craving didn’t calm down and he just jerked it off again on the bathroom for who knows how long. 

Daniel was planning to talk to Jisung about what just happened but Jisung didn’t come out from his room for more than a week. Jaehan crashed in to Daniel and Taewoong’s room because apparently, Jisung hogged the room to himself and didn’t come out. He knew it, Jisung must have hated him and what happened between them. Daniel tried to be more distant and considerate as he can. 

 

_________________

 

 

Until later in the survival show where almost everyone became friends with his hyung. They keep hanging out with his hyung, everyone his hyung bump unto would strike a conversation. There was no time for Daniel anymore. He didn’t know he’d fight for a bit of his hyung’s time. He didn’t know what they see on Jisung, because on the earlier days, they would spout that Jisung was a beta and would sigh. Daniel wants to argue with them but inside he knew he was fine with that, because Jisung didnt particularly need anyone. Anyone other than him. He knew Jisung have a nice personality, bright smile and superb humour and maturity. But that doesn’t mean Jisung can surpass the comfort of the omega trainees’ smell, they should have flocked themselves on Daehwi or Sungwoon or who else that was an omega. Jisung was Daniel’s beta.

Dongho striked a conversation with him, with how he was holding up with the things. He got a penalty. He became restless because he thought that he’ll get eliminated sooner. He should worry the most about his ranking but he’s not. If theres a thing that drove him in a panic state, that would be leaving Jisung in the swarm of the other trainees. But that cant be helped, he cant stay like how he wanted to.

“I take it, youre worried for someone other than yourself?”Dongho asked

Daniel didn’t answer but looked to Dongho’s eyes for long and instead ask another question

“Youre a beta, right? Dongho-hyung? How can you.. Do you think you’ll be fine bonding to an alpha? O-or an omega?” Daniel sheepishly looked away after 

“You mean Jisung? I think he would be okay with it. But are you?” 

“You think he’d allow me to?”

“Jisung was not really stopping any sudden whim of yours though?”

Daniel sighed with their series of questions.

 

________________________

 

Jisung fell ill in the midst of show, the mentors and staff took care of him in a room. They can pass through the room but they cant come inside or contact Jisung. There was a aromatic smell coming from it but theyre not sure if that was really coming from the beta. The doctor informed them that it was a stress and fear and it just coincidentally turned to smell good. 

“That smell was really good, I say its intoxicatingly close to Sungwoon’s smell.”

“You think Jisung’s an omega?”

There was sudden silence followed by burst of laughters.

“There’s no way, if Jisung’s an omega, he’ll be claimed already.”

By the thought of a sudden alpha, everyone in vicinity agreed that its impossible and useless. They really don’t know how Jisung smelled anyway, even the betas smelled Daniel’s on Jisung on daily basis. They find it ridiculous but the alpha was really pining on the beta, and left it like that. Anyone would knew theyd go on brawl if they want Jisung’s close quarter attention too, omega or not.

_______________

 

Fortunately, Daniel didn’t get eliminated and rather bagged the center position. The final ranking shocked the audiences. Despite some grief and bitterness, the top eleven itself was cheering and congratulating each other for the long last awaited debut. To be granted any of that position was all a blessing. Everyone grew fond of each other and they end up comforting each other on the backstage.

They moved to the dorm after. They are privileged to use patches and pills as they see fit to reduce the tension. It did not take too long for each other to get used to each other’s smell. They trained together for almost five months after all, and that let them adjust in just a short time. They randomly picked the room to settle in.

All is good until Seongwu woke up with an unexplainable heat, a semi-hard on and sweats from a delicious intoxicating smell. He was still dizzy from it but he sat up and tried to move his eyes around to pinpoint the location his nose was detecting. He blurrily looks at the surrounding and then he looked under his bed. It landed to a sleeping person beneath him. Its Yoon Jisung, their newly appointed leader. Seongwu didn’t know what to do. He wants to check Jisung’s scent glands to make sure for real but he also don’t want to because he might lose his self in it. He tried to pinch his nose to stop inhaling the smell but it already did a number to him. Seongwu is confused because the last time he know, Jisung was a beta. The sudden changes didn’t really sink in to his mind because he knew that all he wants is to smell more of it. He released his nose from his clutch and is preparing to come down from his bed but the creaking of the bed triggers a menacing growl. Seongwu stopped moving for a moment before he quietly put his feet back to the bed. He moves his head sideward and stared at the opposite side of their bed. 

Kang Daniel was in the same predicament as him. Daniel’s sweat was shining in the shadow but unlike his semi hard-on, Daniel was fully erect. Seongwu thinks that it must be so painful and looked down on his own like he can make it go away by staring at it. Daniel was sitting on his bed with his back leaning against the wall like he would snap out of control once detached himself to that wall. But Daniel’s eyes was not leaving the sleeping figure, he intently gazes to Jisung that it looked like Daniel was waiting for his prey to wake up. Seongwu carelessly hit the side of his bed and it made Daniel growl again, finally making eye contact with him. He knew that stare, Daniel was telling Seongwu to back off. But Seongwu was an alpha too, and he’s getting appalled by that stare that is trying to dominate him. Seongwu unintentionally growled back and Daniel fiercely countered it by a louder growl. It pissed Seongwu off but he held back his brewing anger because he knew that a bit more and they’ll end up brawling on the floor. Seongwu then quietly stared to his bed like it would bore a whole on it to get a glimpse of Jisung while the other alpha continued to gaze unto the sleeping beta.

“C-call.. a manager..” Daniel said with his voice deep and slightly hoarse, a bead of sweat falls from the side of his forehead

Seongwu patted his bed in search for a cell phone and do as Daniel said. 

 

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mistake, Jisung's second heat of the year was in april not may. Also, yep, their jerking off session on flashback triggered Jisung's heat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your unique smell might actually give you in, we can only hope they wont speculate near to the truth. But its limited. The heat will only last a week or two, you need to confess the truth within ten days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took too long, I was gonna uninstall and unsubscribe Netflix on my phone but I binge watched on it before doing so xD Im zombiefied for about a week

Seongwu was shocked to the immediate response of the manager that opened their door and instantly closed it after Daniel growled to him. He thought of why was the manager even that early to their dorm. Seongwu got conscious of their appearances with all their sweat and bulging hard-ons.

“Ya Daniel, cover up your son.” Seongwu said as he folded his blanket. Its not like he can go back down to their cabinet to get some towel anyway. He covered his waist with it.

After a few minute, two of the managers slowly opened the door. Daniel’s pheromone suddenly get stronger as he was intimidated by one of the managers, one of them was alpha. That made the alpha manager backed out, and only the beta proceeded to go inside. Seongwu started to get down as gently as he can, he definitely stole a glance to the sleeping beta hidden to the vicinity of the wary alpha. He faced Daniel and raised his hands up to declare that he’s not up for dominance.

“We’re going to take care of Jisung, head outside first, both of you.” The manager said as he approached Jisung. He stopped on his tracks anyway because Daniel seems ready to jump him if he got closer to Jisung.

“I’m a beta.” The manager said

“So? Jisung-hyung too, tell me youre not planning anything.” Daniel replied and the manager sighed. Seongwu grunted as if he heard Daniel say something ridiculous.

The manager didn’t reply and instead made eye contact with Seongwu who was near on the door, preparing to go out like the manager told him.

“Im not. We are not planning anything bad to Yoon Jisung, rest assured.” The manager said as he approached Jisung but then Daniel got up and pushed him down, his back looming to the sleeping beta.

“I’m.. I’m sorry. Don’t—don’t touch him, please.” Daniel said while regulating his panting and trying to speak sanely despite his current appearance

The manager did not reply and goes out of the room. He got back inside with handcuffs on his hand. Daniel saw it and growled to the beta manager. The manager then raised his hands calmly.

“It’s not for him, or for you. Its for me.” The manager said as he cuffed himself with it and sat down on the floor beside Daniel’s bed to chain himself on it. “I’ll wait for him to wake up, we’re just gonna talk. You on the other side, need to calm yourself down outside.” He assured

Seongwu saw how reluctant Daniel was. “He’s gonna be okay, you should fix yourself first if you want to talk to him when he wakes up. And cover your damn erection, pretty please.”

Daniel after a while compromised doing what Seongwu said. He grabbed his own blanket and stride out of the room without looking back. Seongwu followed him out.

 

__________________________

 

 

“Uhh.. What’s happening?” Seongwu asked when he saw bunch of managers plus some medical personnel judged from their white lab coat.

The living room was quite small for a bunch of men so it looked cramped. One of the managers are fanning Jihoon and Minhyun despite the portable mini fans on their hand. Woojin was damped by water that it looked like he poured it on himself. 

“Divine smell it is, it had taken us by surprise.” Minhyun said

“You mean Jisung? You knew?” Seongwu said and Daniel perked up to the words he heard

“What do you mean Jisung?” Jihoon asked

“The smell.. Its from him.” Seongwu said

“It must got amplified like Minhyun’s, Its not from him. Its from Daehwi, he suddenly goes to heat ahead of his schedule.” Woojin said

“Oh.. hey, isn’t Daehwi rooming with Jinyoung?” Where is he?” Seongwu asked

“Yeah, Daehwi’s heat triggered Jinyoung’s rut so he’s in the rut room, beside Daehwi’s room. Guanlin is down too since he got warped to the heat when he and Minhyun tried to help prying off Jinyoung from Daehwi.” Woojin said while pressing wet towel to his face

Seongwu cannot respond immediately. He didn’t think that this event would actually happen. “Why didn’t you asked us for help?” 

“Are you kidding me? At first we want to, to get help from Jisung since he’s a beta too and our leader also but when we remembered that there was two alpha in the same room, we abandoned the thought. Woojin earlier wants to help Daehwi but we cant let him because he’s also an alpha and he will end up fighting with Jinyoung. Even me earlier was teared apart from stopping Woojin and racing him to get to Daehwi’s room first, why would we invite another two prominent alphas in that situation?” Jihoon stated

“I see your point, but how did the smell get there though? Isn’t our room sealed or something?” Daniel asked, hoarseness from his voice is evident.

“Sealed? Then why do you looked like it got you too?” That was a rhetorical question. “ Anyway, its because Sungwoon goes to our room to ask for help and then we can smell a bit of heat from him, Minhyun and Guanlin goes there while I stayed and prevented Woojin from doing the same thing.” Jihoon continued as he held the mini fan closer to his head, airing his hair.

“Where is Sungwoon and Jaehwan ?” Seongwu said as he roamed his eyes searching for the two omega

“Theyre put to the heat room too, theyre not affected but they definitely need to stay away from us.” Woojin said

“Right.” Seongwu agreed as he sat down on the empty chair beside Woojin

“There’s only one rut room left that is available? Any of you need it?” The alpha manager said

Seongwu stared to Daniel but Daniel didn’t speak up “Daniel, go there, you need to.”

Daniel looked back to their room door and Seongwu knew why “Id take care of Jisung, don’t worry a—“ Seongwu said and he noticed that the alpha was appalled and irked by what he said “I mean I’ll make sure that he’s safe, I’ll guard the door for you and I wont go near him –at all, okay? You need to fix yourself first if you want to see him after he woke up.” Seongwu clearly explained

Daniel stared to Seongwu for a long time like he’s waiting for Seongwu to project any ounce of lie. He then stared to the manager and the manager took that as a cue to lead Daniel to the rut room.

“What’s with that?” Woojin asked

“As usual, his beta complex.” Seongwu replied

“You mean, Jisung complex.” The beta, Minhyun said

The conversation died with nothing serious. It got quiet after Daniel left and all they can hear was some chattering of the staffs. Seongwu suddenly remembered something important that really needed his attention.

“Please give me cold drinks and a fan, or i might succumb to the heat too.” Seongwu said and two of the managers attended to his request.

 

______________________

 

Jisung was feeling warm and fuzzy, he woke up and stretched a bit but his eyes are still closed. He got this feeling of not doing anything for the day but sleep under the covers. He opened his eyes a bit and got a glimpse of someone sitting on the floor near Daniel’s bed. He ignored it. He thought it was a dream. He opened his eyes again anyway to clear it but theres really someone there and he recognized that it was one of their managers. Jisung suddenly sat up and tried to wipe any mucus or saliva that might be present to his face.

“What is it manager-nim? And.. and why are you sitting like that?” Jisung asked

“Your time’s up Jisung sshi, your actual pheromones are spreading over this room, and would spread outside and wherever you go.” The manager said

Jisung suddenly smelled his own wrist but didn’t pick up a scent at all. They cant smell their own smell, only other person could, he remembered. Jisung slowly looked to the manager before uttering his words “Is—is that true? C-can you smell it right now?”

“Yes. And its actually strong and alluring if I must say, why would you even hide that?”

“Because of the very same thing you said.” Jisung almost whispered

“Daehwi smelled like fresh fruits and Sungwoon smelled like a sweets and vanilla but I cant pin down what your smell naturally took, it smelled like a fragrance, a delicious one.. its like a food, I don’t know, maybe.”

“My sister said it smelled like a buttered something.. a bread or something aromatic and newly baked.” Jisung explained

“I guess that makes the alpha want to eat you like Daniel and Seongwu does.” The manager said and Jisung’s eye saucered at the information he heard

“W-what? Where are they?” Jisung asked as he looked to his surroundings

“They are okay atleast, with a bit of erection. You cant blame them though since it’s the first time they got exposed to your smell. They can get better if they got used to your smell so, when are you telling them the truth?” The manager replied

Jisung blushed and ignored it when the manager implied that his smell turns the two alphas on. That didn’t last because of the sudden question the manager asked. 

“Can—is there really no other method to conceal my smell?” Jisung asked with his yes pleading

“There is, but you knew that you cant drink any other scent blocker high grade pills because of the medicine you have taken before, the scent blocker patches wont work to you for around a year. And we cant risk your health over it when we could just said the truth. It might have a bad effect to the media and your fans but don’t put your life on the line.” The manager said

Jisung sighed, he’s afraid and definitely not ready for it. The manager was one of the few staffs who knew his real orientation, he was one of the staffs assisting them when they registered and entered themselves as a contestants. He’s also there on their individual interview, and Jisung knew that the company made him in charge of anything related to Jisung’s case. He knew that the manager was really concerned for him.

“Listen, Daehwi has gone to heat and we can use that as a false reason to make them believe that its just an amplified pheromones. Your unique smell might actually give you in, we can only hope they wont speculate near to the truth. But its limited. The heat will only last a week or two, you need to confess the truth within ten days.”

Jisung groaned as he clutched his head with both of his hands.

“And you cant go out of this room within two days because the alphas was still recuperating from Daehwi’s heat. By the way, please get my phone on my pocket and call another manager to free me here.” The manager said as he rattled the handcuffs

 

____________________

 

Daniel woke up that night feeling hot all over. He didn’t know why at first but since he was conscious he got winds of Jisung’s smell. He stared to the sleeping beta wondering why he was emitting the smell strongly. He only smelled that strong the night when they got back to the dorm after New Year holidays and when they jerked off each other way back in the practice room, and also a weaker version of it when he was spending about an hour with his nose planted on Jisung’s neck. But now it’s a full version and he only got himself accustomed to stay sane from half of it.

Jisung shifted on his sleep so now Daniel saw Jisung’s face and neck a bit flushed. He wants to go there and buried his nose on his Jisung-hyung’s neck. He felt his throat getting dry and dryer as he holds up his breath unconsciously from the building lust within his body. He’s even half hard right now, so he tried to pry off his stare to their cabinets instead. But he can still smell his hyung, he licked his lower lip once, twice and many times that he thought he can taste the smell on his own lips. He began sweating and he knew that he was progressing into more lustful state. He stared to Jisung again and he saw that Jisung was murmuring something, despite the arousal, Daniel was worried for Jisung and proceeded to come near him. Wake him up or something. Daniel stood up and approached Jisung’s bed.

What Daniel didn’t expect was that he would hear his own name on his hyung’s lips while he was asleep. It was fatal, he forced himself to step back to his bed. He ended up bumping his head to the wall and clutching both of his hands to the bed. He didn’t care about his head at that moment. He tried to calm himself and breathe it out. Maybe its quite late because Daniel was fully hard and very much aroused. He cursed himself. He swear if he heard his name from his hyung’s mouth again, there will be no stopping at that point. Until a rustle and the alpha above Jisung woke up.

 

 

________________________

 

 

Daniel didn’t notice the time. That it was a day and three hours since he entered the rut room. He masturbated till he passed out and he only woke up now. He can feel that theres still more of his want that was still not satisfied. That amount of lust within him and he’s not actually rutting. His hyung’s smell did a number to him, nothing new. He actually already got himself accustomed to it and managed not to go lusting over it but then suddenly when they entered the survival show, he couldn’t track any smell of Jisung. It made him feels frustrated and deprived. Six months on not smelling Jisung’s usual smell was the fault that leads him unto sudden lusting. He is craving for more. But he pushed it back forcefully because he need to get out of the room and check what happened to Jisung. 

He entered to their dorm again with that passage to the heat/rut rooms. It connected to the living room and Daniel saw futons and blankets on the ground with the sofas pushed back to the wall occupied by some staffs. Daniel saw the four alphas and Minhyun lying on there and sleeping. About five staffs was also in the living room and one of them woke up as Daniel closed the door.

Daniel recognized the staff; it was the manager who said he’d talk to Jisung. He stared to their room’s door and proceeded to go with it.

“Wait.” Daniel heard the manager said but he continued to go to their door. He turned the doorknob a few times before he noticed it was locked.

“What did you do to Jisung-hyung?” Daniel said as he let go of the doorknob and stared to the manager

“Nothing, he’s alright, he just cant meet anyone right now.” The manager calmly said

Daniel didn’t believe the manager and proceeded to knock to their door “Jisung-hyung? Are you alright? Hyung, please open the door, its me, hyung.”  
Jihoon woke up and two of the staffs also did. He stared to the scene unfolding to his eyes with sleepiness still present on his eyes.

“Hyung please, are you alright?” Daniel said as he repeatedly knocked to the door

Daniel perked up when he heard a faint ‘im alright’ inside. He stopped his motions and started to calm himself down.

“Hyung.” Daniel said after a while. He wasn’t sure if he really heard Jisung replied ‘what?’ to him but he proceeded anyway “Let me in.”

“Let me in, Jisung-hyung.” Daniel repeated

“I don’t think that is a good idea, you.. you just came back from rut right?” The manager said as he stood up from his seat

“I didn’t.. didn’t go to rut.. that takes a week for me.” Daniel explained himself despite the confusion on why did he need to explain that

The manager looked to Daniel from head to toe. He thought the manager would say something but he just closed his mouth. Daniel then leaned his forehead to the door “Hyung, please.”

There was a weak sound of the doorknob turning. It slowly opened and Jisung revealed himself inside. Daniel didn’t waste time and plunge himself to the embrace of his hyung. The manager ran to the door and closed it himself.

“Is it just me or I picked up a delicious smell?” Jihoon said sleepily

“Its just you. Go back to sleep.” The manager said as he go back to his seat earlier.

 

 

________

 

 

“Hyung.” Daniel said as he hugged Jisung tightly and Jisung just placed his hands around Daniel’s waist

Daniel took a moment before he realized that the room was heavy with that delicious smell and the source of it was right before his nose. He shifted his head and nudged his nose to the other side of Jisung’s scent glands. He then lifted up his Jisung-hyung with his hands on the latter hips and continued smelling him. Jisung’s hand helplessly landed to his shoulder while the other grabbed and clutched his head gently. Daniel started running his tongue on his hyung’s neck and his kisses turned into sucking. He can feel how Jisung trembled in his hold.

“Niel—niel-ah, why..sto—put me down.” Jisung said as he shied away from Daniel’s touch. His hands trembling at Daniel’s head and shoulder. He didn’t realized how he’d lifted his own hips and clawed it around the alpha’s waist. 

“What did he do to you?” Daniel asked as he leaned to kiss his hyung’s lips

“What—wh-?” Jisung replied as soon as Daniel broke their kiss but Daniel occupied his mouth again before he can properly asked who. It’s not the first time Daniel kissed Jisung this fierce, It happened quite often before and he let Daniel do as he pleases.

“Manager-nim.” Daniel said a bit after he let go and continued ravishing Jisung’s mouth

Jisung was not sure if Daniel was gonna let him answer at all because he didn’t break the kiss since and that leads to Jisung pushing back Daniel with a bit of force that surely broke their kiss. It made Daniel growl and bite Jisung’s jaw. Jisung was startled but the bite was not deep, it prod a bit but its gentle, Daniel then kissed licked it.

“He—he didn’t do anything.. that might hurt me.” Jisung said and Daniel just got stiff as he stared to his hyung’s eyes. Daniel ran his tongue on Jisung’s neck again, he bit Jisung’s clothed shoulder and instead of a groan, it earned him a moan. 

“No—no no, I don’t mean that.. he didn’t do anything, we just talked.” Jisung explained as he restrained himself from rubbing his semi-erection to Daniel’s stomach. Daniel was unconsciously thrusting his own hips to the air while his left hand roaming around Jisung’s back and his right hand was on the hips of his hyung, supporting his weight close to his own body. Daniel’s tongue was still busy sucking his neck.

“W-we just talked, nothing else.” Jisung didn’t know if he’d stop Daniel, rub to him or maybe bring his hips lower so he can feel himself getting thrusted by Daniel.

Daniel hummed as if he understood what Jisung wants to prove.

But he cant stop himself anymore.

He brought Jisung a bit lower so that he can kiss him better. But Jisung would moan in the midst of their kiss and he didn’t know why. He later realized that he was thrusting his hips on the air and to Jisung as he brought him lower. Daniel didn’t need to hold Jisung anymore as both of his hyung’s hand was curled up to his neck, his hyung’s eye was staring back at him like he was asking for more. Daniel then placed both his hands to Jisung’s hip to braced Jisung from the clothed fucking they were doing. They grinded each other’s clothed erection with Daniel still trying to fuck him out of it.

There was some heady smell lingering in the air that made Daniel’s mouth salivate more than it already does. Daniel moved his hands to cup Jisung’s ass to press their erection harder. But then he felt wetness from his hyung’s shorts.

_‘Or his ass maybe’_ Daniel thought.

He paused his action and stomped to his own bed. Throwing down Jisung as gently as he could and then he towered on him before he tugged Jisung’s shorts down. 

Daniel couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He touched the liquid running down and smeared around Jisung’s butthole. He turned his head to Jisung and his hyung’s eyes was petrified, his hyung avoided his stare as he covered his face with his forearm. 

“Hyung.. t-this.. it’s a slick.” Daniel said as he probed open Jisung’s hole with his thumb to get a better view if the slick was really coming out from his hyung. He witnessed a new flow coming out from his hyung’s ass that made him swallow his own saliva.

“Jisung-hyung.. Youre an omega.” That wasn’t a question.

 

_________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I accidentally switched their bed position in their first dorm, Daniel was on the on solo bed opposite them while Jisung is on the bottom and Seongwoo was on the top on their double deck. I fixed chapter 3 but only the last part.
> 
> Also, I searched Yoon Jisung sexy on google but no such pictures looked like one, we’ll he’s sexy in all pictures in my sight but seriously google didn’t do him justice. I guess you need to follow Yoon Jisung’s fansite accounts to get a glimpse of a sexy Jisung -__-
> 
> Btw, I dunno , should I rate this Explicit more than just Mature rating?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omega jolted at the sudden licking at the right side of his neck followed by teeth scraping on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, unbetaed.

___________

 

Jisung woke up when he heard the knocking on their door. He didn’t know who it was, he guessed it was Daniel. He couldn’t really decipher what the other person said but he thought it was Daniel because of the phrasing, it sounds like it was Daniel. Their rooms were tight shut so it must be Daniel because he had a big and loud voice. Jisung get up immediately and placed his ears on the door. That person said something again and Jisung couldn’t understand. 

“WHAT?” Jisung shouted, he was waiting for response but he didn’t hear anything. He waited a bit more until he decided to open the door.

He was right, it was Daniel. Jisung catches Daniel in his embrace as he saw that the younger was going for a hug. He didn’t question Daniel. Or more like he couldn’t. Jisung stiffened at the sudden intake of smell, he stopped taking the pill five days ago. He didn’t know that it already lose its effect because he didn’t go out of the room since yesterday. He tried to close his eyes to pinpoint the location of the smell and it really leads back to the alpha.

Daniel must have also stopped using scent blockers because right now, Jisung was sure that he can smell him. It was his first time knowing the smell of Daniel and Jisung can say he love how the alpha smelled. Daniel smelled like burnt caramel, it was sweet and strong, and he smelled like something that Jisung wants. Jisung probed his nose closer to Daniel’s scent glands. He noticed how Daniel’s smell was getting stronger.

Jisung took the chance of scenting and rubbing Daniel’s scent glands as the alpha get himself occupied by doing the same. He groaned when Daniel lifted him up because he was separated from the juncture of the alpha’s neck. He can still smell it from the air but nothing beats the feeling of scent marking.

Satisfying your own desire is the norm, to get it fulfilled, to indulge yourself smelling and scent marking the owner of that heavenly fragrance as yours. But being the one who experience the scent marking is another thing. Especially the omegas who were extra sensitive to any touches and alphas of their liking. 

Jisung trembled to the act of the alpha that was not satisfied to smell him and was trying to ridiculously taste and eat his smell. It made him feel weak to his core but his body knew how he wants it. He claws his hips around the alphas waist without his own notice. Its quite bad because Jisung is feeling that inside his body is starting to ready himself for something more.

“What did he do to you?” Daniel asked

Jisung was about to ask who but Daniel kissed him deeply. He managed to break and speak only to be ravished more fiercely. Daniel broke the kiss for a second to clear who was it that he’s pointing and then get back to kissing Jisung sealed shut with his tongue playing inside and tonguing everything he can reach. Daniel didn’t seem to let him speak anyway because there hasn’t a break ever since. 

Jisung pushed Daniel away with some force then and the shocked alpha didn’t take it calmly. Daniel growled followed by a whine as he bit Jisung’s jaw and then he peppered it with kisses before he got down to his scent glands and sucked the spot. With his mouth free, Jisung tried to explain himself only to get bitten on his shoulder too. Daniel bit him a bit harder. Jisung shuddered to the thought that it may leave him a mark. It was not fear though, Jisung was sure that his trembling self was excited with that thought, because right now, it looks like their feelings are mutual and the bite can be effective.

 

_______

 

Bite marks are proof of claim of your partner. It seems a bit territorial but that was what made the others stay away from the specific person and to let others know that the person isn’t available if theyre hoping for something more than a friend should. While it seems that the bite marking is easy, the subject is treated with utmost respect. The act of bite marking is considered a primal wedding, the promise of forever. Only that, it needs to be legalized with paper and do as a rightful human living in a society. Bite marks doesn’t need to wait for heat or rut, it does need a higher level of consent that is mostly find on heats and ruts though and that is why everyone almost says it should be on your cycle when you decided to mate and bond. 

The cycle make the alpha and omega’s feelings rage with despair and a heightened urge to finally make a bond. A mutual invisible agreement would let the alpha’s bite engrave it to their partner’s skin. Bite marks and bond out of the cycle is rare and you need an overflowing desire to let the bite intact without relying to what heats and ruts naturally offer. It doesn’t even need actual sex, the alpha just need to have that tremendous amount of want to bond to that specific person. And that person need to feel the same or it wont mark. Alphas initiate the mark and the bond; they need to mark the omega first before the omega’s bite can engrave itself to the alpha’s skin. Alphas cannot bond to a beta but can bond to another alpha for the reason that the other alpha can mark and stake its own claim.

There are cases of force bonding when an alpha rapes an omega or an alpha on their respective heat and rut. The bite are irreversible and it would stay but it won’t stick for long if its not actually consensual after the cycle. In a study, they need three hundred and thirty six days or eleven months to completely let the mark vanish. In that time being, it is recommended to stay away from the offending alpha to not let the same event repeat.

 

_______________

 

It turns on Jisung more as Daniel started thrusting his hips to the thin air without the alpha’s notice. Jisung grabbed unto Daniel’s neck like his life depended on it. Because a bit more lower and the alpha would trust to him instead. Jisung won’t deny that he likes the idea, it seems better than him rubbing his own erection to the alpha’s clothed stomach. And it didn’t take long till his desire has been granted. Daniel brought him lower to kiss him better under his hold and Jisung flinched at the sudden motion. They had masturbated together before but it didn’t involve them rubbing and moving like in this motion. Jisung didn’t know that it would feel so much pleasurable when Daniel sways and ended up fucking unto him. His body was heating up inexplicably as he moans through their current state. He bit Daniel’s lip as he feels his slick coming out painstakingly slowly.

Daniel stopped kissing him as the alpha looked through his face. Jisung thought that Daniel must have noticed about the slick but then Daniel just continued kissing him again with his hands grabbing Jisung’s hips in the right position where the rubbing feels agitatingly marvellous. Daniel continued fucking him in the air while they rubbed themselves up. Theyre both hard and wet and Jisung feels sticky from both his dick and ass. He tried to control and stop himself from slicking himself up but it didn’t do. It didn’t help their hot and sweaty situation as they pants on their kisses.

Daniel moved his hands to Jisung’s ass to knead their erections closer and tighter and Jisung whined when Daniel suddenly stopped moving. The alpha stomped to which seems his bed and dropped Jisung there before towering over him. His next action startled Jisung as he attempted to stop Daniel but the alpha was fast and pulled Jisung’s shorts up to his knees. 

Jisung watched how surprised Daniel was. How he touched the slick that was far spread around his butthole. And then Daniel with his surprised disbelieving eyes full of confusion stares at him. Jisung cant help but look away and cover himself in what he could have, which is his own arm. He was frightened that Daniel now knew what he actually is. He readied himself for the harsh words he might receive; for all the lies and deceit he did.

Actually, maybe he’s not ready. Not like this when tears around his eyes are threatening to fall.

 

_______________

 

“Hyung.. t-this.. it’s a slick.” Daniel said as he probed open Jisung’s hole with his thumb to get a better view if the slick was really coming out from his hyung. He witnessed a new flow coming out from his hyung’s ass that made him swallow his own saliva.

“Jisung-hyung.. Youre an omega.” That wasn’t a question.

Jisung emitted a whine as he flinched when he heard what Daniel said. The actual omega didn’t say anything and that gave Daniel more time to observe the state of the omega sprawled on his own bed. Jisung is still covering his face with his forearms, moving slightly accompanied by his suppressed breathing and trembling. The omega’s hips are lifted forward to his own torso with his shorts stuck at his knees that made his feet Dangle above his own hips. Daniel’s stare trailed down to Jisung’s proud and standing wet dick, his gaze followed the liquid dripping down to his ass merging with another kind of liquid that was pooling unto his own bed. Daniel’s breath hitched at the sudden slap of the divine smell, he kept his twitching hands pinned clutching his bed as he had the urge to lick his own lips due to dryness that the heat on his body was causing.

“Hyung, Are you scared?” Daniel asked with his voice quite strained

Jisung flinched again as he tried to make eye contact with the alpha. Daniel obliged to the eye contact as he clutched harder on the bed. Jisung moved his arms away from his face placing it on the either side of his head still a bit squirming and trembling, Daniel following his movements.

“I—I’m sorry..f-for hiding it.. and d-deceiving you..I..” Jisung said as he swallows his own words while explaining. Daniel watched Jisung’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down, his eyes bewitchingly travelling on the side of Jisung’s neck. Searching for the spot where he’d want to place his claim. 

“I—I’m s-sorry that I.. I’m an o-omega..” Jisung continued as the tears was obviously seen lingering around his eyes

Daniel had a hard time focusing and listening to what Jisung has to say because his eyes keep straying down to Jisung’s neck. He didn’t know how long it was till he picked up and understand the last word he heard from Jisung’s mouth. 

He chuckled. 

He laughed for a bit more as he released his hands from tangling on his own bed. Jisung was staring at him the whole time with his eyes full of confusion and fear. Daniel moves his hands as it landed on the short that’s buckled on the omega’s knees.

“What are you saying hyung?” Daniel said as he grabbed the shorts and pulled it down to his feet and threw it on the floor

“You don’t know how many times I wished that you were an omega all along hyung.” Daniel said in the front of omega who was now spread and exposed to the alpha

Jisung’s heart beat sped up when he vaguely interpreted what the alpha means who was now looking like he’ll eat the omega alive. Jisung didn’t fully understand at first what Daniel means until the alpha leaned in closer and run his tongue on his scent glands as he gripped the omega’s hips closer to his own erection. Jisung also got aware of the pungent smell in the air which comes from the alpha accompanied by the body heat within their contact.

The omega jolted at the sudden licking at the right side of his neck followed by teeth scraping on his skin. Jisung managed to slip both of his trembling hands to his own neck to cover it. Daniel realized what Jisung is doing and emitted a long and loud rumbling growl. The growl became a whine as the alpha licked Jisung’s hands that was covering his neck. The licks are hot so as the pants, Jisung noticed their body temperature going higher and hotter.

Jisung is surprised when the alpha above him started crying. The droplets fell to his cheeks as the alpha steadied looking at him.

“You.. You don’t want me, hyung?” Daniel said as the droplet of tears keep falling

Jisung lifted his left hand to caress Daniel’s cheeks amidst the alpha’s own saliva coating his hands. He didn’t want to see Daniel cry and he almost console Daniel by saying he can bite him if he wants. That he’d want Daniel to bite him. Jisung struggled to fight his own hazy mind as he remembered the reality they live in. The contract they have as wannaone, the media, the people who were actually right outside their room and most importantly the sanity of the alpha that was maybe out of sudden exposure. He stuttered on what he said at first. 

“You can—we can’t—we’d breach the c-contract—and the members.. o-outside..” Jisung said as he look elsewhere but the alpha’s teeth visible from his view down below

“No.. Hyung, Let me bite you..” Daniel said as he snuggled down to the omega’s neck again, leaving Jisung’s sticky left hand clasp to the alpha’s hair. Jisung fidget as Daniel licked his right hand that is still covering the right side spot where Daniel is adamant to place his claim. Hot breath that tickles his neck and the small moans was driving Jisung crazy.

“No.. Youre—not .. not in your right mind.” Jisung said as he forcefully exhales through his nose as if he didn’t want to inhale. It’s bad because Daniel’s smell is drowning him and making him lost his mind.

“I—I am. It’s just—Youre so.. so—I want, want you..” Daniel said as he speaks between the kisses

Jisung got alarmed when he felt Daniel tugging down his own pajama, exposing his own member and Jisung felt the wetness and hotness of it rubbing down to Jisung’s pelvic.

“I’m sorry hyung.. I just—It cant b-breathe and I need to—“ Daniel explains himself as he continued to rub his dick wetting Jisung with his precum joining the pool of liquid down to his bed.

“S-shit.. stop—we need to stop..” Jisung said as he clawed his right hips to Daniel’s own and kept him in their vehement position.

Daniel hummed low as he shifted his kisses to the other side of bare neck. Jisung shuddered at the feeling of teeth scraping his skin. Daniel sucked, kissed and licked it but didn’t bite it. Jisung was somewhat thankful to the alpha’s preference which was now covered by his hands when Daniel could just bite that side of neck.

Daniel runs his right hand from the omega’s hips down to Jisung’s soaked butthole as he kept his left hand on the omega’s waist. 

“Hyung.. could i—can i.. d-do you have condoms?” Daniel said as he kept shoving the tip of his index finger inside the hole, hastily remove it and repeat the sequence. His hands slowly being coated by the slick.

“W-what.. we are—idols.. we don’t have tha—ahh-here.” Jisung said as he muffled his moans

“Then.. could I just insert my finger then?” Daniel said as he slightly lifted his head away from Jisung’s neck. He never dared to look directly to the omega’s face.

Jisung didn’t answer anything audible than a whine. And Daniel proceeded to fully insert his index finger in. His gaze is drawn to their unattended hot and wet cocks vying for attention. Daniel want to touch and rub their dicks together but he was afraid. He was scared that once he did and heard the omega moaning with his name rolling with it, he’d lose all the reason he’s holding unto not mating with the omega. He was also tempted to look at Jisung’s face and the expression he was making but he’s scared what insanity it would bring him. Daniel’s head was so hot, he feels like boiling and dizzy but trying to keep it under control. It was vain when all he wants to do is claim Jisung as his, mate with him, buried his knot inside and maybe get him pregnant. Daniel groaned at the thought as he restrained himself again from going further than what can he actually do at that moment.

Daniel feels his finger all wet and slimy inside like it was ready for more and Daniel couldn’t help utter “C-can I insert another finger, hyung?” with his voice obvious from dryness of his throat

Jisung responded with moving his own body and thrusting himself to the alpha’s fingers. Daniel moaned loudly as he intertwined his left hand to Jisung’s right hand on his neck and bite his own hand hard. Jisung felt the pressure on his neck but is not aware that the alpha bit himself and that the hand was bleeding.

Daniel’s plan to insert another finger got revoked as he grabbed his own pulsating dick and rubbed the tip to Jisung’s entrance. He found it funny that they don’t run out of precum but he cant make a joke out of it as they are actually seriously struggling with it. And that he’s close to bursting his.

He want to insert his inside Jisung, he wants to fuck him hard and mate with him. Bond with him. Make Jisung as his.

Daniel bit his hand again, a bit lower than the first bite mark, blood from the first bite smudge on his chin and cheeks.

“Hyung c-can i? Let, let me hyung, let me—“ Daniel said as he kept rubbing the tip of his cock into Jisung’s entrance

Jisung swears with the string of words he can gather as he rubbed himself back to the alpha “S-shit—fuck—no, no, no—fu—“ 

“H-hyung.. let me in, hyung—I beg—p-please hyung” Daniel said as he kept the little sanity he can muster not to drill his dick and stir his hyung’s inside. It was dangerously going in and Jisung has done nothing to separate it except his contradicting words while his body was letting Daniel carve into him at the moments where it aligned and almost goes inside, only to be held back by the alpha that was so quick in rolling that it just stays a millisecond as he kept thrusting while the omega claws his hips and his body determined to keep the alpha closer.

Daniel knew he was losing it. There was a lurch in his stomach and a pang to his heart because he wasn’t allowed to mark his hyung. His mind and body are torn apart from claiming his omega hyung right there in his hold. Tears kept falling from his eyes from the massive emotion and the physical heat both their body was emitting. The heavenly smell of the omega wasn’t helping at all. He bit his hand again as he divert his urge to mark that should have been placed on the certain spot on the omega’s neck. He closely stared to the supposed spot with his blurry vision and whined as he recognized that there was a hand placed there to cover it. Daniel licked the hand again as he attempted to slip his tongue to the spot and persuade Jisung to remove his hand. He didn’t want to bit Jisung without the omega’s consent. The last thing he wants is to watch his own mark disappearing from the omega’s neck after Jisung could have realized that he actually don’t want the bond and dissolve it as months pass by.

“J-just the tip.. just the tip—only” Jisung said as he gripped Daniel’s head harder

Daniel groaned after hearing the permission. He didn’t expect to be actually allowed to do it and that explains how messy he complied as he shoved more than the tip and cursed the way out because he needs to pull it back. Jisung was moaning because the alpha was thrusting himself in small movements to not let it all inside when all the evident slick there obviously indicating that it was possible to go all the way inside. 

Daniel’s head was fuzzy, his sense was getting clouded as he saw Jisung’s neglected dick throbbing, he grabbed it and started to pump it but it was too late before he realized what he had done. Jisung loudly moaned with his name at the end of it as he expected. Daniel looked up and watched how Jisung’s face was getting wrecked by the ecstasy as he looked back to the alpha.

That’s the last straw as Daniel grabbed Jisung’s hips to him and fucked Jisung to the brim as he made sure to push all his length in.

All of Daniel’s sense flew away. Along with his consciousness.

 

_________________

 

Jisung arched his back as he felt Daniel’s length enter him. He can feel how hot it is inside, he was muttering nonsense as he attempted to calm himself down before he noticed the sudden weight above him. Daniel was not moving. He lifted the hand from his neck as he blindly touched Daniel’s face only to let it go from the burning sensation.

“N-niel-ah?” Jisung asked as he lifted his head a bit and looked to the alpha’s face

Daniel’s face was wet with sweat, his hair drenched with it so as his t-shirt that is soaked. The alpha passed out.

Jisung couldn’t believe that the alpha would pass out on him at this state. He was squirming as he felt that Daniel was still hard inside. He tried to shamelessly move and get himself penetrated with the alpha’s cock but as time pass by he was reminded of what kind of act he was doing. He couldn’t help but moan as he pulled Daniel out of him. He just lied there and didn’t move for a moment after he successfully pulled Daniel out. His mind was still hazy, and he wants the alpha back inside. 

Jisung settled at getting himself off first, He was staring at the alpha’s face as he jerk off his cock that was sandwiched between their bodies. He was going at steady pace until he noticed the blood on the alpha’s chin, he became stiff at the sight of the blood and roamed his eyes in concern only to shudder and find his release as his eyes landed on alpha’s hand lying on the omega’s chest. He came as he realized that the bleeding bite marks on the alpha’s own hand was supposed to be marked to his neck.

Jisung tried to get up even if he finds it hard with all the trembling of his body. He managed to roll down the bed and tripped twice as he reached their cabinet. Unnecessary clothing was sprawled at the floor as Jisung reached for clean towels, he managed to fall again as he open the other cabinet which would likely contain the first aid kit. He wiped his hand and body first and then all the slick that was smudged around his ass. He picked up a long sleeve cloth and he tied it around his face to cover his nose because Daniel’s pheromones was still lingering strong to the air and making him aroused again. Sweat on his head made his hair damp as it sticks to his forehead. He rest for a bit after he crawled and reached Daniel’s bed again, he still wont stop trembling as he flipped the alpha to lay on his back. Daniel is still burning hot as Jisung touched him, he aimed to wipe the sweat off the alpha’s face first and struggled to lift the soaked shirt the alpha was wearing. Jisung blushed as he shied away from the alpha’s still hard and red dick. He focused his clouded attention to the wound on the alpha’s hand and wiped it clean from the blood. He swallowed as he observed how deep the three bite marks goes on the alpha’s skin. He ignored a budding thought again as he clean the wound with alcohol and covered it with patches.

Now that Jisung had finished tending to the wound, his eyes automatically diverted to the alpha’s cock. Jisung stared at it for long before he brought down the cloth that was covering his nose. It smelled heady and Jisung licked his lips at the sudden intake of the smell of the alpha. It wasn’t just whoever alpha, if Jisung had known that he’d love the smell Daniel, he should have smelled him out way back.

‘Who’d deny themselves away from the smell of their preference?’ Jisung thought as he gets his nose closer to the alpha’s member. Daniel smelled like nostalgia in the dreamland, burnt sugar in the morning.

Jisung glanced at the sleeping face of the alpha again before he decided to give it a lick. Jisung savoured the taste of the alpha as he eyed it with interest. His hands crawled up at the alpha’s pelvis as he realized that the alpha was still heating up. He placed his hands to the alpha’s forehead and got burned by the heat. He checked the alpha’s chest as he runs his hand down to his stomach and its burning the same. His lust was replaced with worry as the alpha’s body temperature wont go down. He didn’t know what to do. 

Jisung had thought it was because of the erection so he placed his hands around Daniel’s cock and started pumping it. He looked to the alpha’s face and its showing no ounce of emotion. Daniel was rock hard so Jisung doesn’t understand why the alpha hasn’t still come. When it looked like he wont come from his hands, Jisung decided to blow the alpha. It was kind of hard because the alpha is big and burning hot, even so, the omega tried to fit Daniel in his mouth. He couldn’t. Jisung then settled to blow the half while he kept pumping the base. Jisung made sure to dart his tongue around the alpha’s cock and tease the tip which still oozes precum. Being so close to the aromatic liquid, Jisung was dizzy as he savour the taste and smell. He couldn’t remember where part or what did he do when the alpha suddenly came on his mouth. He tried to get away only to be stricken with it on his face.

The liquid was hot on his face. Jisung thought of how he should explain this later to the alpha as he licked his lips to savour the taste. He looked to the alpha who was not disturbed in his sleep at all. Jisung kept his hands on contact with Daniel’s skin and the alpha’s temperature was not going down. He had also thought that maybe he should wake up the alpha to ask if he is alright. Because after the load that Daniel released, the alpha was still hard and sleeping soundly at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to write four but deym i'm so slow. Also, i didnt made it to E and settled in M rating. I do think this was explicit at some point but as someone who read many E fics, this was like.. not to E level,, i think i need to be more proficient in writing xD
> 
> p.s. Jisung, don't wake him up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was silence first before Jisung heard Daniel speak “But I am, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I’m so sorry for very long time before update. I got drowned on wannaone’s comeback again. (also, im supposed to update yesterday but half of it got deleted so yeah I spend more time remembering which part I changed before finishing it xD) 
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
>  
> 
> ________________________

________________________

 

 

Jisung’s mind was hazy as he tried to taste the hot liquid from some that managed to get in on his mouth. He moved his hands to touch his face where the alpha’s semen splattered the most. Jisung was unconsciously staring to the alpha like he was preying on him before he managed to mentally slap some reality on him and clean his face. The omega did not get burned that much from the hotness of the liquid because his temperature was as hot as well and that he barely noticed that. He also did not understand why he was still trembling. So as why he kept slicking himself up.

 

Jisung ignored the slick because he knew it would flow again anyway after he wiped it away. His vision whipped to the alpha’s direction before he slowly noticed the pungent smell of the room. He roamed his eyes around like he could see the smell in the air. It was getting him sleepy and he didn’t understand why. He was tired of not understanding anything. He touched Daniel’s body again and waited for a moment before he could feel the burning heat coming from it. It takes a while to feel it because his body was on the same level of hotness. He stared to the alpha’s still hard dick before he stared back to his face.

 

There was this anxiety and uncertainty in the air that he couldn’t decipher why and it was turning his stomach upside down. Jisung thought it’s a bit alarming and proceeded to put his hand on Daniel’s upper arm and chest to shake him and wake him up.

 

“Niel.. Daniel.. wake up.” Jisung said as he waited

 

And waited.

 

It was about five minutes of shaking already and Daniel won’t wake up. The force of his shaking became harder and faster even though he was trembling while doing it. Jisung was panicking inside his head amidst the haziness. He moved with thought of running outside to get the manager as he stood up but he surprisingly fell down. He was surprised at how weak his body right now. He stared to the door and tried to stand up again aiming to walk to the direction of the door. He fell down again and stared to the door again like the door can do something about his problem and come close to him. While staring at the door, it dawned upon him that he can’t go out with all the slick running on his hips.

 

Jisung with a displeased groan escaping his mouth came crawling back to Daniel’s bed to go wipe it only to realize that he doesn’t have any clean towels left there from the towels he got earlier. He ignored the alpha’s discarded cloth soaked with his sweat because that will definitely make his slicking worse. He need to crawl to the where the cabinet is and then crawl back to the door. 

 

That seems easy but Jisung honestly can’t because he’s trembling too much and he was starting to worry for himself too. He then realized he had the long sleeved cloth on his neck and that he could have wiped the slick when he was near the door.

 

Jisung groaned again because of his stupidity as he defeatedly sat on the floor and leaned his back on Daniel’s bed. He closed his eyes and sighed as he looked up but is not staring to the ceiling. He looked down again as he realized it was making him more dizzy along with the intoxicating smell of the room. He opened his eyes and the first thing to come on his focus was his own hard dick. He didn’t even have any more will react to it. Well, to be fair, he can’t think straight because all he wants to do is mate with the alpha which you didn’t need to remind Jisung that it is a bad idea. He knew and that explains why he wasn’t riding Daniel in his hard glory right now.

 

Jisung was done. Totally done. He stopped aiming for the door and their manager. He stamped to his hazy mind that he could at the least, don’t let the alpha die in sleep. And maybe get Daniel back to consciousness before Jisung got pulled to this unknown lull in the air.

 

The omega then just moved closer to the alpha again with all the effort still left in his body. He shakes the alpha’s body again as he thought why he was like this or what kind of sickness this was. He was not in his best mind right now but he thought that maybe it was rut that made Daniel like this. 

 

Jisung stopped shaking the alpha as he tried to piece the puzzle. 

 

Is that why Daniel passed out? And is that the reason he was trembling until now? Because he was on the presence of the rutting alpha?

 

“..No way.” Jisung said as he lifted his own arm and looked how it trembled

 

Jisung thought hard and used the last brain cell he could gather. He found it funny that he thought like that on this situation where you know, he can’t move and they’re the only people in the room so he chuckled for a bit. A chuckle that was on the boundary of nervousness and alarm. He wished hard he was wrong and denied it because Daniel was really on his rut right now he—

 

Jisung took time thinking when he heard a rustle. He looked back to Daniel who was opening his eyes. Daniel groaned as he open his eyes whilst his brows scrunched up. The alpha stared to the ceiling as he blinked for around three times before he divert his gaze that exactly landed on Jisung’s eyes.

 

Shivers run down to the omega’s already trembling body.

 

It took that one look and Jisung was sure that Daniel was really on his rut. Daniel instantly knew the presence of omega in the room as his eyes stared back to him. Jisung felt how the alpha’s eyes was preying on him and his stomach lurched. His body seems to agree as it let out another flow of slick. He looked down to his own hardness before he looked to the alpha again. And Daniel just licked his lips not breaking his gaze.

 

Jisung was afraid. He wasn’t afraid of Daniel but of what can happen when he’s like this. He moved back while not breaking the stare to the alpha and suddenly turned around. Call it adrenaline rush but Jisung found the sudden strength to stand up and run to the door.

 

That, until Daniel spoke and stopped him.

 

“Stop.” The alpha said and Jisung fell down on the floor exactly just three steps away from the alpha’s bed. So much for adrenalin rush.

 

Jisung panted as he struggled to breathe. His nose drowned to the smell of a fully awake rutting alpha and now he can’t prevent inhaling the intoxicating smell. He tried not to fell flat on the floor by the support of his right elbow.

 

“Come here.” Daniel said

 

Jisung didn’t reply to Daniel.

 

“Come here, omega.” Daniel said again

 

“Y—Youre not on your right mind right now, Daniel.” Jisung said not looking back as he tries to focus his wavering gaze to the floor

 

There was silence first before Jisung heard Daniel speak “But I am, hyung.”

 

Jisung now looked back to Daniel as he tried to gauge any ounce of awareness from Daniel’s eyes.

 

“Come here, Jisung hyung.” Daniel said 

 

Jisung shivered like he wasn’t trembling enough. It was long before he spoke too.

 

“I cant.. I cant m-move my body anymore.” Jisung said with a steady voice as he looked to the floor with the visible redness of his ears.

 

Daniel then stood up slowly from his bed. He spared a glance to the patches on his arms and his shirtless body before he looked to the helpless omega on the floor. He came close around him and sat in front of the omega that was barely holding up himself up from the floor. His hyung’s eyes is half lidded and his face flushed along with his body. He was panting as he breathes. He didn’t need to touch Jisung to knew how heated his body was.

 

“Could you smell me right now, hyung? How do I smell? Do you like it?” Jisung got bombarded with questions albeit a calmer but deep voice than what he thought

 

Jisung’s hazy mind couldn’t understand how Daniel was so calm when he was rutting. He had the internal moment to spare to ask himself if all the rutting alphas were actually like this because from what he heard, rutting alphas are uncontrollable. All they’d want to do is mate and there are normal cases of a rutting alpha who won’t remember his rut period. Because of course, the body becomes the mind for that period. There was no need to think because their body will do it for them. As honest as it can be.

 

“S-shut up.” That was all Jisung said as he tried to bobbed his head down to the floor.

 

Daniel then lifted Jisung from his armpits. Jisung’s arms fell down like a lifeless limb as he keeps his head down

 

“Hold on to me.” Daniel commanded halfway on carrying up Jisung from the floor but the omega didn’t move up his arms.

 

Daniel then started peppering Jisung with kisses on his lips, his nose down to his chin and to his neck “I said hold on to me, Jisung hyung.”

 

Jisung still wasn’t complying so Daniel held his cheeks in one hand and kept his other hand to Jisung’s right armpit to support him up. Daniel probed open Jisung’s mouth with his tongue and deeply kissed him as soon as he gained access inside. Jisung closed his eyes as he later reciprocated the kiss. It was draining Jisung’s ounce of strength left and he had no other choice but to fell down.

 

But the alpha wasn’t catching Jisung’s body or pulling him up as Daniel also didn’t stop kissing him. He then snaked his arms around alpha’s shoulders and Daniel stopped kissing him deep.

 

“Good, good.” Daniel said as he peppered kisses on Jisung’s face

 

The alpha brought his own arms slowly sliding down to the omega’s waist and to Jisung’s hips feeling every inch of his hyung’s skin that he could caress. Daniel cursed in the middle of their kiss as he felt some slick running on Jisung’s hip. He stood up as he carried Jisung, holding him from his hips as Daniel walked to his bed which was a mere steps away.

 

Daniel sat down to the bed facing to the door with his arms still entangled to Jisung. He settled the omega to sit on his lap as he eyed the almost soaked shirt that Jisung was wearing. He tugged the shirt to signal Jisung that he’d take it off. The shirt was thrown to the floor almost immediately after exiting on Jisung’s head. Daniel proceeded to stare and bask on the naked body of his omega.

 

To say that Daniel was fully sane on his rut was not true.

 

Daniel came close to the omega’s scent glands and sniffed it.

 

He didn’t know who the omega was at first when he woke up until he smelled out whom was it. His consciousness started to came back to him as he tried to calm down his senses that were overruled by his instincts.

 

He knew the smell. He can’t be wrong at the shallow smell he was drowning himself on for almost two years. The smell who smelled better when it’s gushing out naturally from its owner. The smell he thought was sinful to his nose as he doesn’t understand why he was attracted to his beta hyung. Now he do. Yoon Jisung is actually an omega all along. He thanked the Gods, the fate and the luck and whatever else that made it an actual truth. He didn’t wish in vain after all this time.

 

He recognized the omega’s smell and he was certain that it was his Jisung hyung’s. He started rubbing his smell on the omega’s body as he kissed and sucked Jisung’s neck leaving trail of possession on the obvious place. He was ready to bite the omega’s neck when he felt the omega pull away and squirm on his lap.

 

Daniel stared to the omega’s eyes and the wavering gaze of his hyung was effortlessly making him want to push him down the bed.

 

“Let me.” Daniel said as he didn’t break the gaze

 

Jisung answered him with shaking his head. His gestures says no.

 

“..Why? Why?!” Daniel asked with a building frustration at the end as he bumped his nose to Jisung’s own and kissed the omega as deep as he could reach. Licking his own lips after while staring to the satisfied face of the omega.

 

“I.. I already explained why earlier..” Jisung said as he found his voice again

 

The alpha hissed as he ducked to the omega’s right side of neck and sucked till it resembles the color of the apple. The omega’s hand was gripping Daniel’s head and shoulder like a life line. Jisung’s hips found itself wrapped around the alpha’s waist without the alpha’s command.

 

It was torture for the alpha, who wasn’t permitted to bite but was allowed to mate.

 

Yes, he was allowed to mate as Jisung rubs himself to the alpha. It was cruel of the omega to let his entrance slide at the hardness of the alpha’s dick. Daniel couldn’t count the times he swallowed his own desire without swallowing the little sanity in him. Jisung was outright offering his body and seducing him.

 

“You’re so cruel, Jisung-hyung.” Daniel said as he grinds back

 

If it goes like this, it won’t be that long before the alpha’s restraint run out. He was doing very good holding back despite his rut and he would praise himself if only he could actually endure it. He was amazed but he knew he’d eventually snap a little more time.

 

Daniel turned down the offer of the omega as he pushed down his hyung’s hip to keep his hardness away from the tempting slicked asshole of the omega. He instead grabbed both of their hard and wet dicks and pumped them, their own liquids mixing with the other. He finally heard Jisung’s voice again through his pleased whimper as Jisung clutched his head harder. Daniel then settled his head to his preferred spot on the omega’s neck, sniffing it at first, before he assaulted it with licks and kisses again. As if the hickeys there weren’t enough, the alpha continued to add more.

 

The room was getting filled by the omega’s moans. The alpha’s face was buried in the juncture of the omega’s neck, pants tingling their skins.

 

Jisung with his trembling body kept trying to lift himself up and aligning himself to get penetrated by the alpha and the alpha kept turning his hips down. It’s not like the omega was totally not on his right mind, amidst the intoxicating smell of the alpha, he was a bit aware of what he was doing and he was getting embarrassed for himself every time the alpha brought down his hips.

 

Daniel knew the reason why the omega keep lifting up his body as he felt the omega grinding his ass down to the alpha’s dick again. Daniel groaned a bit loudly that sends shiver to Jisung’s spine and the omega whined back. This time, he couldn’t contain it as he grabbed Jisung’s butt cheeks and grinded himself back while biting his own lips to prevent his teeth from biting the elsewhere. It doesn’t help that he remembered already preparing Jisung earlier and that he can easily go inside.

 

Everything feels hot. Their skins, their breaths and the pre-cum pooling their groins. Their sweats keep glistening in the room light every move they made. Both their hair damped on their forehead. Their eyes had met for countless times with one of them always ended up breaking it rather than reeling to the eye contact.

 

It wasn’t a direct gaze, because it’s always Daniel gazing up on his side where his head lay close to his preferred spot and Jisung sensing it as he looked back below. Both not capable of holding their stare for long as they averted their own gazes only to repeat the process for who knows how many times.

 

Daniel wants it. He wants to mate with his hyung. Fuck him. Knot him. Impregnate him.

 

Wet sounds and gasps go beyond unnoticed. 

 

And mark him. He wants his hyung but he still hadn’t mark him. Deep groan rolled as he tried to keep himself off from biting Jisung’s neck.

 

His dick was now throbbing from all of his desire and he was trying his best not to plunge it all in inside. He didn’t even noticed or remember when was the exact moment that the tip of his dick succeeded to get inside while his hands was still on the duty of keeping the omega’s hips down. He just became aware that it was already inside and they were rolling both of their hips with just the obstruction of his own hands.

 

“Hyung.. Jisung hyung..” Daniel said 

 

Jisung didn’t reply as he wrapped himself tighter to the alpha while still trying to take all of the alpha in.

 

“Hyung, Let me bite you hyung.” Daniel said again lifting his own head up away from the omega’s neck

 

Jisung separated himself a bit from Daniel’s body and Daniel emitted a whine from the loss of Jisung’s embrace. The alpha landed his head on Jisung’s shoulder as he pushed the tip of his cock again. The omega gladly obliged as rolled his hips the same. 

 

“Hyung, no. Mark—let me mark you first.. hyung let—“ Daniel interruptedly said as he felt Jisung sliding his ass down to take in Daniel’s dick

 

Daniel through the heartfelt longing pain did not even think twice again when he felt Jisung getting himself fucked. He instead helped him and pushed all his length inside.

 

“A-ahh Daniel.. Kang Dan—” Daniel heard Jisung said and he lose his last thread of restraint as he fucked his hyung impatiently faster at the end

 

Daniel isn’t sitting and is now kneeling with the omega still twined to his waist. His right hand laid upon the omega’s hips to support their weight although the omega was holding unto him alright while his left hand encircled Jisung’s waist possessively.

 

“Yes.. Niel-ah, more.” Jisung said as he thrusts his body to Daniel

 

Small squishy sounds kept floating in the air. Daniel regretted why he didn’t fuck his hyung as soon as possible earlier. The insides of the omega was soft and hot he couldn’t help but smile with the thought that it was made for him and it belongs to him now.

 

That, until he got reminded that he still isn’t marking his Jisung hyung. His smile immediately vanished, replaced with the dangerous slits of his eyes.

 

Both of Jisung’s hand encircled the alpha’s neck as his hands clumsily clutching Daniel’s hair. Their chests was colliding and they could feel each other’s heartbeat. The intersection of their mating was overflowing with the omega’s slick and the alpha’s pre-cum that it was dripping down their hips and a few droplets plopped directly to the bed.

 

“You’re unfair, hyung—so so unfair.” Daniel said through his pants to the omega’s neck as he fucked the older harder

 

“Let me bite you Jisung hyung..” Daniel once again plead as he kept rolling

 

“No.. no—Niel-ah I cant let you..” Jisung said

 

Daniel flinched as he heard what Jisung said and took it the wrong way. It was a mere assumption. That and his rut.

 

Jisung jolted as he was shocked when the alpha came inside him. He felt the bliss over it as he followed after, streaking the alpha’s abdomen and now the bed is soiled with their seeds. He felt the alpha pushing his length in as if not to let any drop escape outside when it’s impossible to stop it from overflowing. 

 

“There.. there is someone else..” Daniel didn’t asked but rather stated

 

Finally, Daniel made a direct eye contact and Jisung can’t pull away his eyes. He couldn’t immediately find his voice to answer the seemingly enraged alpha. The stare was rather intimidating and dominating as Jisung sensed the flaring pheromones. The alpha get back to thrusting and fucking him rougher this time.

 

Daniel relied on his tacit right of Jisung being his throughout the time and he didn’t notice that Jisung is actually interested in someone else. He doesn’t know who, because he was sure he intimidated away anyone who showed interest on his hyung.

 

Who dared?

 

They are both friendly with people. Daniel was even friends to the one that admitted their interest on his hyung but he clearly demonstrated them and gave them an unspoken warning that they’ll go through him first. Or how it was going for around a year. Thankfully everyone backed out on his defense and no one did go further. And that was all when they know that Jisung was a beta. Now he was actually an omega. So now he doesn’t know who was it that wants to take his hyung away from him.

 

Who dared to steal Yoon Jisung from him?

 

“N—no..n—“ Jisung tried to said as he found his voice quite late and Daniel licked his neck long following with sucks and kisses

 

Or is it just him who doesn’t know Jisung as an omega? Then, is Jisung actually going out with an alpha already?

 

“Who? Who is it hyung?.. Who’s the reason that you can’t let me bite you?” Daniel said full of wrath and agony and then he run his tongue to his upper and lower teeth, preparing himself to bite 

 

The alpha who cried because the omega doesn’t want his bite is gone.

 

“There’s no one—n-no one no—“ Jisung kept saying and denying while Daniel kept thrusting

 

“Hyung who was it? Please tell me because I won’t give you hyung, I won’t let him take you away from me.”

 

Daniel dropped Jisung on his bed as he fucked him harder. Both his hands clasped with the omega’s hands as he pinned him down to his bed.

 

“a-ahh, anh—Niel-ah..” Jisung said through his moans as he tried to wriggle his hands away to reach the alpha’s face again but it was tightly pinned down

 

“You’re mine. You are all mine Yoon Jisung—hyung you cant.. hyung..”

 

Daniel said with his voice full of remorse and despair as he came inside the omega again.

 

“..Choose me hyung.. Choose me over whoever that was.. please..”

 

The alpha’s voice was getting weaker as he plead. He looked like a kicked puppy who was innocently pleading. Although he wasn’t actually innocent because he was trying to get the omega pregnant. Twice.

 

“Kang Daniel.” Jisung said to get the alpha’s attention to him as the alpha initiates his third attempt

 

“No.. please hyung—me.. me instead.” Daniel chanted like a mantra as his tears found its way back unto his eyes

 

“I choose you.” Jisung said which eventually reached the alpha’s ears a bit longer before the alpha stared to his eyes.

 

Daniel stared to Jisung as he halted his movement. He also noticed the wriggling of the omega’s hand under his hold. He contemplated before he let go only one of his hyung’s hand in fear of Jisung getting completely separated from him.

 

Jisung didn’t mind his other hand being trapped down as he lifted up his freed right hand to the alpha’s face.

 

“There was.. no one else.. I’m not that attractive, you big bear.” Jisung said as he cupped the alpha’s face

 

“You don’t know what you’re saying hyung.” Daniel countered

 

“And you do?” Jisung taunted

 

“I do.” Daniel firmly said

 

Jisung chuckled. “I’d believe you if only you’re not rutting right now.”

 

Daniel sulked as he leaned on the hands on his cheeks. At the same time, a blush crept unto his ears and neck as if he wasn’t red enough from the hotness.

 

“Let’s.. Let’s talk about it when you’re over with your rut.” Jisung said

 

Daniel stared to Jisung’s face for a long time like he was mapping it and saving the face he had right in that moment. Daniel curtly nodded twice as he agreed and tries to pull himself out of the omega’s inside.

 

The alpha was cursing his way out as he tried to get it out slowly. He accidentally stare back to the omega’s eyes and pushed it all again inside. It made the omega moan again and the alpha was trying to stop himself from another mating.

 

“You can have your third.” Jisung said and the alpha doesn’t need to be briefed on what third was that as he moved accordingly

 

____________________

 

Jisung know that he shouldn’t be surprised to the stamina of a rutting alpha. It didn’t end with a third but instead end with fifth. Its not like he didn’t like it, his body corresponded with it honestly and he actually wants to go on too. But he couldn’t move anymore.

 

Jisung was supposed to get out of the room and leave the alpha rutting to their room for this period temporarily. But the alpha doesn’t want to let Jisung anywhere near other people especially the alpha managers and members who was just right outside of the room while he was locked up in his room so they settled that Jisung too, would also temporarily stay in one of the heat/rut room until Daniel’s rut period is over.

 

Jisung was covered with his own blanket as Daniel carried him out of the room with nothing but a poor thin excuse of pajama pants on, covering his own skin.

 

Daniel opened the door and the air mingled and mixed to the whole house. Of course the smell of the rut instantly woke up the managers and some of the members that was sleeping in the living room. Jisung averted his eyes as he made eye contact with a manager and kept his eyes unsettled as Daniel carries him in his arms, walking pass the living room to get to the heat/rut room.

 

There was silence on the living room as the two passed on them.

 

Woojin looked to the direction of the room they came from and his mouth runs itself unstoppably.

 

“Smells like a nest.”

 

_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________
> 
>  
> 
> So, two months ago, I was planning not to wake Daniel but then a month ago, I was thinking, why not wake him? So then I changed it xD 
> 
> “He then realized he had the long sleeved cloth on his neck and that he could have wiped the slick when he was near the door.” – Jisung didn’t realize he still didn’t have pants tho, how could he go outside? xD (for those who would ask for his pants, its soaked with slick already xD)
> 
> Also, Daniel said stop when he recognized that the omega was Jisung. Preventing his hyung from escaping him. It was subtle but yeah, a rutting alpha. Its not like Daniel realized it himself tho, he was busy trying to keep himself humane.
> 
> I said I’d update before july comes and omg I barely made it in time,, just 20 minutes before july, I’m so sorry. xD
> 
> The last parts might be edited again because im quite sleepy, I might forgot to add some details there.
> 
> [Heat and ruts are coming regularly but in terms of inducing it, I thought that it would take toll on their body as their body suddenly entered preparing and rejuvenating itself to get it ready for mating (unlike usually when it was slowly starting to get itself known for about a week before the actual heat/rut) like how Jisung passed out on flashback, Jinyoung passed out not slept before on that night and woke up on his rut and Daniel passed out because his desire for Jisung pulled him after he had took in the information that he can mark Jisung and make him his.]


End file.
